


Letters to Narcissa

by JuxtaposedSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Slash, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedSoul/pseuds/JuxtaposedSoul
Summary: All Harry Potter had ever wanted was a family of his own. Maybe he would get one based off a spur of the moment letter sent to Narcissa Malfoy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

And the war was over. Slowly, then all at once. There had been a sense of hopelessness as the light saw their fallen hero. But he was not as felled as he had appeared, he had risen, glorious and proud. And yet, there was doubt, for their hero looked small, young, vulnerable. Looks were deceiving though and he prevailed. Not with pride and strength, no there was a sorrowful look of loss in his eyes, eyes the same colour as the curse that fells the monster. He could not imagine being proud of any sort of murder, irrelevant of who was being felled. 

The Dark Lord had never expected it. He was the complete opposite of his enemy, he was monstrous, powerful, _infallible._ But he had fallen. The green light hitting him in the chest, a reflection of his own hate, his splintered soul relinquishing its final piece to the fates. He lay before his followers and his enemies alike, his blood red eyes clouded over with a lack of sentience.

A cheer had rung out over the battlefield as the monster slipped from life into death. However, the hero's cheer was not among them. Yes, he had prevailed, but the price was great, something most of them had forgotten in their joy. So, Harry did not cheer, Harry wept. Harry wept for a mother's love which had saved him twice over, for an innocence that he had never known, for a world that would not heal easily, for a world that had already lost too much, for those who could not be saved.

He already had one deed on his conscience, one death to keep him awake at night, and he knew they would come after him, they were fanatical, they probably believed their Lord would return again. And so, with an anguished scream of an innocence he wished he had known, he swept through his enemy's followers. They were easily to kill in their shocked state of inaction. And still the world rejoiced, as blind as those he had just murdered. And it suffocated him, their cheers, they could not feel the mars on their soul, not like he did. They thought their deeds righteous.

With nothing left to do, he ran. 

He ran through hordes of people, they clumped in groups of family and frenemy alike, but Harry to Hogwarts. She, like him, was broken. His home would understand. Corridors passed him by, his tired legs working on instinct, his journey unseen. He did not stop until he reached Gryffindor tower, until he was in the best bed he knew, until he was home.

Many an author would tell stories of how the hero screamed and cried and got angry at the world. But I won't. He had just fought in a war, he was both emotionally and physically exhausted, so he slept. His only sign of emotion a single tear as he was pulled into the darkness of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The revels stopped slowly, one person after another realizing there was a lack of sound, a lack of attack despite only the Lord being felled. And when they stopped, they were forced to look at the price of victory. Of destruction that was left in its wake, of death and horror. And it was all the enemy's fault. It was the enemy's fault that some families would never be the same again, Voldemort's fault that the young had been ripped from them, that people would be orphaned. That was the easiest to argue at any rate.

On the other side stood two lone figures, a woman and a boy, weeping into each other's shoulders. They clung to each like they were the only anchor left. Male and not dissimilar to the boy who wept. And yet oh so different, skin as pale as his hair, bones stiff, rigid with rigor mortis. And despite all this he did not look inherently dead, he just looked like he was asleep, more peaceful than anyone had ever seen him in life, the sneer wiped from his face, no emotion at all. And yet his chest did not move, did not rise and fall with air pulled in and out. His favored cane lay clutched in his son's hand, the last thing the boy would have of his father. The emerald eyes of the snake head glistened with a life that was now absent from its owner. 

But their misery was interrupted. The people of the Light swarmed over to the only people left to hold accountable. Too many had already died, they wanted to make a point of this pair's imprisonment and so they were taken away. Their wrists bound behind their backs as they were accompanied to the dank Ministry cells. If the world had their way, there and Azkaban would be the only home the remaining Malfoy's would ever know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With loose ends tied the world could begin to heal. It started at the battlefield, those injured and dead of the light were carried into the hall. Already nurses and medics swarmed around. Maybe the world would heal, but like a broken vase, although the pieces could be picked up, they would never fit together exactly the same again. It became functional enough to sort through it's injured.

When Harry finally awoke and came down to the great hall the party he had left had ceased, in fact, it had barely begun, snuffed by the need to protect those that remained. He was glad. He walked down slowly through the great hall. Those that were seriously injuries were being treated by medics and being prepped for movement to St. Mungo's. Those that were doing slightly better, with minor injuries that could be fixed with basic healing spells sat clustered in groups of those they held dear. There were tears for absences as they tended to their own and each other’s wounds. But Harry walked past those people. He walked to the area singled off, glowing with the somber blue of preservative charms. He needed to see who was dead, needed to know who he was too late to save.

At first there were numerous nameless faces. Some he vaguely recognized; some were just a soldier in a war that should not have been. All as sad to someone as the last few were to him. The first figure he recognized in those awful blue orbs was Fred Weasley, still sporting that grin that Harry remembered from his living days. His bright hair no dimmer with his death, but his eyes were closed, his chest unmoving. Of all the people he thought might have died he would never have thought Fred would be with them. Between him and George they had summed up what life and living meant to Harry. They had been inseparable. He did not think anything could separate them, especially nothing as cruel as death. And yet here was his evidence. The sight was unbearable, he moved on both too quickly and too slowly, his throat tight with emotion.

And maybe that had been a bad move because the next pair he came to did not ease his heartache any. Even in death they were hand in hand. It was one of the few times that Harry had seen Remus look truly at peace. And why not? He had his wife by his side, he was returned to his best friends. Tonks' hair was that bright bubblegum pink that he always associated with her, it seemed fitting, and yet her face was entirely too serious for the laid-back young woman he knew. And the war had come full circle, the first war ending with a Marauder's son orphaned, and now the second war ending with a Marauder's son orphaned. He wished it hadn’t ended this way.

The final recognizable face he came across did not bring more tears to his eyes, nor did it bring joy, just a deep sense of relief, and maybe a little justification. She looked no different in death, still a little dirty, still a little untamed. Her eyes were still wide open, even death could not kill the mania that resided within Bellatrix Lestrange. But she would not hurt him any longer, and finally Sirius' death had been honored, his murderer now in hell. Because surely there was no other place for a woman like her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could feel people's eyes on him judging, judging, judging. But he ignored it, he couldn't go soothe their souls, not yet. There was still a job he felt needed doing. There was a body that remained lost, one that no one would care about apart from him, in memory of his mother. So, he ignored the desire to go receive his own comfort from his friends and walked out of the great hall, out the castle even, and past the castle gates.

The walk from hall to school gates was long. His path was lined with the bodies of death eaters, they were left out in the rising sun to rot, the smell was pungent. Not what they deserved, evil as they had been, but resources were low and the ministry had to prioritize saving as many lives as possible. The first few bitter signs of decomposition were starting to appear, flies swarmed like a black fog over the grounds looking for rotting flesh to lay their eggs. They surrounded the multitude of bodies in a suffocating embrace, the only thing paying them any attention now they were dead. He could not bear the sight long.

He walked past them; his head held higher than he thought it deserved to be. He walked until he was out the gates and as such the apparition wards. And then he departed the school with a small pop, no one even truly noticing he was gone.

The rotting air was replaced by the mustiness of the Shrieking Shack, the scent was not unfamiliar. Even more the acrid, metallic scent of blood hung in the air making Harry feel queasy, but even that scent came as no surprise.

He could see the dark patterns on the walls where his Professor's blood splattered it. Harry could not help thinking that through this all, it was Snape who was the true hero, he had put his life on hold, he had faced the monster day in and out at great personal risk, he had killed his mentor for the good of the world. And this is how he fared.

Barely any pressure was required to open the old door into the crumbling shack, the grueling innards, as well as harsh memories, revealed for any to see. A deep breath filled with trepidation built up courage enough to allow Harry to pass over the threshold.

His every step was met by a symphony of groans and creaks from where his heavy feet stepped. In no time at all he was there in that room, the room where Harry had seen Voldemort set Nagini on Snape, the room where Snape had looked at him with emotion other than hate and told him he had his mother's eyes. In the room where he had watched the life fade from Snape's eyes.

But yet, he was not as dead as Harry as thought. The icy winter air fogged in front of the body's face, expelled water vapour sporadically filled the room when it should have been impossible. Shock coursed through Harry, he had come to retrieve a body, he had never considered the man may still be alive. He thought he had watched the life leave the man.

"Snape?" His voice echoed in the silence of the room, and yet midnight eyes flashed with recognition and hope as he saw the figure standing there. There was no real strength left to the man's action, but Harry could see the rapid rise and fall of his Adam's apple as if he was trying to make some kind of utterance. And though Harry was unsure what the man was trying to convey it was all Harry needed to spring into action, his Gryffindor heart rushed in to help any that needed it.

Harry bombarded Snape with his limited healing knowledge, pouring pain tonics down the man’s throat and wrapping his neck in bandages until he was stable enough to be moved. Harry could see the distaste but acceptance on Snape's face as Harry helped him up and apparated him to Hogwarts where he helped the older man to the great hall and Poppy Pomphrey’s care.

And with his duty done Harry retreated to his friends, and the comfort they provided his broken soul. His precious friends who had lost a sibling, who had had to give up their parents in order to protect them. War came with too high a price, and it exhausted Harry to the very soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There had been a period between the battle and the public Malfoy trials. The best way to describe it was to call it the period of mourning. The world grouped together in their grief and necessity. It was a heady mixture of rebuilding and goodbyes. Hogsmeade and the ministry and Hogwarts was put back together, paranoia leading to an increase in the security of these new buildings. And then inbetween those days was the endless stream of funerals, one after the other. Harry attended each out if respect, they had all fought for the same cause he had, they had all died because he had not acted fast enough. He loaned the use of his magic to the new buildings, he wanted it to at least appear that things were back to normal.

His evenings were split alternate days, on one evening he would go to visit his Godson, the poor boy unaware of what had happened, barely knowing his parents before they had been ripped from him. Harry knew he would have to step up soon, but not quite yet. He wanted to grieve first. He knew that wasn't fair to Andromeda who had lost her daughter and husband, but he just needed some time to himself. On those other nights he was in St Mungo's visiting surprisingly Snape. The man had fallen into a coma, his injuries deep and probably affecting him for the rest of his life. Harry could only hope it would not mess with the man's abilities to do potions.

Harry only stopped his night-time vigil when the man finally awoke three weeks after the war, he knew his presence would not be welcome and even more he did not want to answer questions on why he had helped the man for he did not know himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that the dead were buried, it was time to bury hatchets. Everyone here in the courtroom today had come to see those they held guilty punished. Everyone knew that the Malfoys were dark, sided with the Dark Lord. They had been the only one’s to survive the culling of the enemy army, as such they were the only one’s left to be held accountable.

Despite one been a minor, despite one of them not even baring the Dark Mark they would be punished. These were open and shut cases. At least that’s how the Ministry saw it.

They still went through the farce though, a prosecution that was out for a blood, a defense that wanted that same blood but pretended otherwise. The false hope for the Malfoy’s was probably crueller than the punishment itself. Words were spoken that no one listened to, they just wanted to see the sentencing. But then it all changed. The defense looked down at his notes in confusion. Someone they never would have expected to stand in defense of the Dark.

"In defense of the accused I call Harry James Potter." The world stood still as the messy haired young man took the stand. Strength in his every movement. The war had made a young boy short of adulthood into a man. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, but he was used to it by now. They had stared like this when he had released his statement clearing Snape and declaring him a war hero. They had stared like this since the first day he stepped into Hogwarts and the magical world as a whole. He would wish for it to stop, but no longer held out the hope for that occurring.

"The war was a terrible thing, and we all did what we had to do. Our beloved Dumbledore used a number of us as pawns, doing things we'd otherwise see as monstrous, likewise with Severus Snape, he murdered Dumbledore and we have forgiven him. And yet we are condemning a _child_ because it eases our pain? When did we become the monsters? How many of you could honestly say you would not have taken the Dark Mark if it would have saved everyone you loved? I would have. That's all Malfoy did. He protected those he loved in the only way he knew how. Just because he picked the side different to ours doesn't mean it is automatically the wrong side." He paused then breathing from the passion of his speech. Malfoy may have been his school rival but there were things bigger than school-boy rivalries. And plus, he owed it to Mrs. Malfoy to save her son considering it was the only reason she had saved him.

"And Mrs. Malfoy there, she doesn't even care what happens to her I can almost guarantee, because she is the purest type of mother there is. She lied to the Dark Lord's face in order to save her son. Her lie is the only reason any of us even have this opportunity to stand here. And this is how you repay her? Well if that’s the case then every other sacrifice is pointless because we'd have left the world no better than when Voldemort was still here." And then he left without looking back, without an official dismissal. His only acknowledgement a small nod towards the Malfoy's as he passed them on the way out.

Noise had erupted in his wake as his words had sunk into them like a bitter pill. Finally, though a verdict was come to, a verdict in favour of the accused. A verdict they never would have predicted.

Narcissa kissed the crown of her son's head as the news they were free washed over them in sweet relief. She knew people would not be kind to them for a long while, until they proved they were better than her late husband, but alas it was better than her Dragon been in Azkaban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many would have expected that to be the last correspondence between one Harry Potter and Lady Malfoy. And yet it was not. The way it had come about was strange, it had been Hermione's fault when push came to shove.

She felt now that the loose ends had been tied, the funerals done, the school rebuilt, that it was time the Golden Trio thought about their future. And so, she had become nigh on unbearable regarding returning to Hogwarts in September to redo their seventh year. She had already discussed it at length with her parents now that she had retrieved them from Australia, and they supported her and her quest for knowledge. Likewise, Ron had turned to his parents, they had discussed it at much greater length. Ron did not have the drive of his Girlfriend however he did not want to be without a job or give up his dream of being an Auror. In the end it was decided that he too would return, if only to be with Hermione.

But Harry had no one to discuss it with, so he stewed over it. And Hermione was still on his back demanding an answer and he was confused. So, in a moment of madness, sitting at the rickety old table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place he had pulled out a piece of parchment and started penning a letter.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing this letter or what I wish to gain from it. Maybe it's because you're a mother, a wonderful one at that. People with parents often under appreciate the guidance and gift that they are._

_Hermione is trying to pressure me into returning to Hogwarts. They both went straight to their parents to ask for guidance, but I don't even have one to go to, not even a parent figure, and maybe that's why I've turned to you. Because I feel lost. There are so many memories there, a meagre few that are good. And yet I desperately don't want to give up my education, my future because of a fear of my own mind. Despite the bad memories, Hogwarts has always felt like home. Even knowing I could live comfortably on the Potter and Black fortune; I want to do something with my life. And even more than that I don't want to get a job based on my fame, I hate the fame. The way it meant that I was idolized one moment and condemned for Hell the next._

_Finally, I would like to thank you for saving my life out on the battlefield, I realize you did it for Draco but that was an immense amount of courage, nonetheless._

_I'm sorry for sending you my drivel, feel free to burn it._

_Harry. J. Potter._

He hadn't planned on sending it, he was just going to burn it, hope the words and the idea of reaching out to someone would give him some kind of brainwave on what to actually do in this situation. And yet suddenly it was in his new owl's beak, he petted the brown feathers lovingly.

It had been a difficult day for Harry getting Toby, memories of Hedwig still clouded his memory. But with time he had grown to love the new owl, maybe in a different way, but just as much.

"Take this to Malfoy Manor, Toby, it's for the Lady of the house." The small creature hooted in agreement and swooped off, and Harry felt the burden of worry slipping off his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course, asking for advice from people rarely makes everything automatically better. Alas, he had one night of sleep that was dream free and peaceful, and then morning rose. It had started as well as he had slept.

And then he had gone into the living room to see Hermione standing there in his living room. It served as a reminder that he really should turn off the open floo connection he had to his best friends. Though he loved them they should not have had such open access to his home. He nodded at her, and automatically went to the drinks cabinet to get a large glass of Scotch, he'd need it to deal with her. Even that action caused her lips to purse in that well-known disapproval.

"Hello Hermione, yes, you may come in. Thank you for asking." If possible, the disapproval grew as she placed her hands on her hips. Bit rich for saying she was the one who welcomed herself into his home.

"Harry! You need to make a decision about your future! McGonagall wants to know by the end of the month if you're coming back! I don't know what you expect to do if you _don't_ go back though. Probably spend your days drinking if this is anything to go by." He rolled her eyes, she had been over plenty to bug him, this had been the first he had reached for the scotch. Harry really could not cope with Hermione today. She didn't realize what it was like to make an important decision like that off her own back. And so, he slammed his glass down, the amber liquid sloshing over the edge. He picked up the floo powder because he suddenly understood one responsibility that he no longer wanted to avoid. He understood what it was like to make a decision without parental guidance, he did not want the same for his Godson.

He only hoped that Hermione was gone by the time he returned. 

He felt like a hypocrite as he stepped out of the floo network unannounced into the Tonks' front room. Despite that he received a much better reception from Andromeda than Hermione had gained from him. Despite how tense he had felt, he started to relax as he saw his Godson sleeping on Andromeda's chest. Her weathered face was relaxed as she ran a hand gently over Turquoise hair. So, he had definitely picked up his mother's gift. He only hoped the boy had not picked up his father's curse.

"You're not usually here on a Tuesday, Harry." She didn't sound disapproving just curious as to the unscheduled visit. He nodded in acquiescence. He rarely faltered from the patterns that they had come to set.

"No, I don't. Hermione keeps bugging me about Hogwarts and whilst I'm still undecided, I have decided it's time I stepped up to be a proper Godfather. Remus and Tonks named me Godfather, and in that absense that means he is my responsibility. I've been leaving him for you to care for, and you haven't had time to grieve your own bloody daughter and that's not fair, especially considering how much effort he is. But tomorrow I'll take him. It's better now when we can all adjust to the change, especially little Teddy, than later when we're all too attached to the way things are." Harry noticed how the woman held a little tighter to the baby, fear entering her eyes.

"You're taking my grandson from me with nothing but a few hours warning?" Harry swore under his breath as realized how his words had come out. The similarities between her and Bellatrix visually were clear to see, but they had never been more obvious than in this moment.

"Apologies Mrs. Tonks, it wasn't meant to sound quite like that. I would never disallow you access to your godson. My Floo will always be open to you, I just meant that I would be taking the parental responsibility. I love him, and when push comes to shove, I am the one with legal responsibility. Quite honestly, I don't think I'd be able to do this alone." She nodded. Understanding filling eyes so similar to her late sister's.

"Yes, that makes... sense. It will be weird having the house empty though. Ted not wanting a cup of tea at all hours of the day, Dora cursing as she bumps into things that have been in the same place for years, Teddy crying because he's hungry. But it's better we all adjust now. Yes, you're right. This war has made you entirely too mature. Your parents would be so proud, yet so sad that you had to grow up so soon." Harry nodded, he would have loved to grow up in a world where he knew his parents, where there was no Voldemort, where he could be that fun Godfather to Teddy rather than a father. And yet, fate had decided otherwise and all that was left to do was adjust to the way things were.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with him, and I really need to prepare Grimmauld, so I'll be leaving. And for what it's worth, I don't think it's too late to get to know your nephew if you are missing human contact." She nodded, kissing her grandson on his turquoise head.

He stepped through the floo, praying that Hermione was not there as he exited the other side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was in luck, Hermione was gone. She had left a note of course, but she was gone, nonetheless. He didn't know what he would have done had she still been there when he had returned, he loved her like a sister and did not want to get into an argument with her, especially over something so trivial in the grand scheme of things. 

He picked up Hermione's note, twirling it in his hands as he stared at the familiar writing. It was at that point that he noticed the other two letters sitting on his table. One was held shut with muggle sellotape which was surprising for a wizarding sent letter, and the other was held together with a traditional red wax seal. He ignored them for now to see what Hermione had to say against him. He could only imagine.

Harry,

I know you would quite happily ignore it, but McGonagall really needs to know. However, I can see how much it’s getting to you, and I really don’t want to stress you. I won't mention it for a week to give you time to think about it. You really should consider it though; you know as well as I do that, you'd never be happy with inactivity.

Love Always,

'Mione

Harry was surprised, it was very much out of character for Hermione to give anyone time when she was in one of them moods. Those moods that craved knowledge and craved it right that very second. It didn't mean he wasn't happy for the reprieve though. He could definitely do without Hermione's nagging every second as he was settling Teddy in. A newborn baby was stressful at the best of times or so he'd heard.

He put Hermione's note to the side as he gave his attention to the two remaining letters. Because they were unexpected and unfamiliar, he ran at least a dozen diagnostic charms on them to ensure there was nothing harmful in them. It was always best to be safe than sorry; it was a lesson he had definitely learnt in the war.

Once every charm he knew had come back clear he picked the first one up, the one sealed with sellotape. He examined the outside to see if there were any clues. He was definitely surprised when he found that he recognized the handwriting. Of course, this particular loopy scrawl he was used to seeing in angry red pen, putting down his every effort in Potions classes. He suddenly was no longer sure the envelope was completely harmless. Snape had no reason to be writing to him. More to the point, the man had been a spy for a reason, and even then, his tongue could do enough damage on its own.

With trepidation making his hands shake, he pulled the sellotape away and pulled the letter out of its envelope.

Potter,

You may or may not be aware, but your actions in the Shrieking Shack has led to a life debt between us. I suppose unlike your father yours was out of actually genuinely trying to save me rather than a change of mind over a particularly vicious prank. But alas, that is not the purpose of this letter.

First and foremost, I would like to thank you for aiding my Godson. Despite his insufferable brattiness he picked up from his father he failed to pick up the man's inherent evilness and tough skin. As such Azkaban would have surely destroyed him.

Your actions have come to make me realize that my past prejudices may have been out of hand and that your mother's kindness has indeed been passed onto you. Now the war is over I am under no obligation to be unnecessarily harsh, as such I would like to make amends in memory of your mother. If you would be amenable to meeting at some point in the near future, I have received a missive I believe you should read. After that I would be happy to divulge stories I have of your mother.

Yours,

  1. Snape.



Harry dropped the letter. This day had been one surprise after the other. He could only begin to imagine what Snape might have received that could also involve him. And Snape wanted to make amends? He would not have even have imagined that in his wildest dreams, and after the life he had lived many of his dreams were pretty wild. After all Snape had done for him, the idea that the man owed him a life debt was preposterous, though due to his honour it would be unlikely he'd be able to talk the man out of it.

And with that shock there only had one more letter to read. Again, he picked up the letter hesitantly, even despite the checks he had done. The past letter may have been safe, but the shock definitely hadn't been. This final letter was in a fine hand, and the seal seemed vaguely familiar. And yet he could not truly recognize either. He realized there was no real point to his guessing game and opened the letter instead. And again, as he read, he felt the now familiar disbelief wash over him.

Mr. Potter,

I will admit your missive was definitely a surprise. But not entirely unwelcome. I would have expected you to, in this situation, reach out to Mrs. Weasley. As I have understood the situation, she has been much the surrogate mother to you. Alas if you feel you would rather gain your '’motherly guidance’ elsewhere then I will not turn you away.

As a mother, I would always promote the continuation of your education, as a woman of previously high society I would also suggest the same. The male always becomes more attractive when he has drive, standards and a secure education. Alas, I understand your misgivings about Hogwarts, I doubt sending my own Dragon back to that place. If you feel you could not be comfortable in Hogwarts but are sure on your desire to continue your education then the logical solution would be to go to the continent and study at Beauxbatons or even Durmstrang.

I hope my advice has satisfied your desire for motherly guidance. If you require further advice, I would not be averse to offering it.

Keep Well,

Narcissa Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry knew that every one of these letters would require a penned response and soon, however his curiosity and guilt were not a priority at this given minute. His responses could wait until this miserable house was baby proofed. He was, for all intents and purposes a father now, and that was his priority. Despite hating the miserable house elf, he had inherited with the house, he called on it now. 

"Kreacher." The elf popped in instantaneously, his characteristic scowl plastered on his face.

"What does dirty Half-blood want now?" He drawled slowly; his distaste clearly written on his face. It was at that point Harry realized he couldn't keep the little monster, he wanted to separate Teddy from the hatred he had being raised, in and this definitely was not the way to achieve that.

He went over to his closet and rifled around until he found his least favorite T-shirt. It was a horrid greyed thing that was two sizes too big, an obvious cast-off from Dudley. He let out a triumphant whoop as he found it, before catapulting the thing at the elf. The little creature caught it on instinct, his self-preservation always out winning his servitude.

"You have clothes, now you are freed. More astutely it's me that's free. Now get out of my home and go poison someone else with your horrid tongue." The evil little creature had only ever shown distaste for his new Master and the Order when they had been traipsing through. But now it twisted into a disbelieving look of utter shock.

"Master no longer wants Kreacher? Master has sacked Kreacher?" Harry nodded decisively.

"You refuse to respect me despite me being head of the entire Black house, the head of this family! You are lucky I am kind else your head would definitely be on the wall right there with your ancestors. Tomorrow my Godson, my _baby_ Godson, is coming here and his father was a werewolf, I hate to think what you'd say to him." Kreacher bowed in respect for the very first time.

"Kreacher was unaware master was Head. Kreacher begs another chance! Kreacher has served Master Black's all his life, Kreacher knows no other. Kreacher respects master’s kindness. Kreacher misses old Master Regulus. Kreacher understands things have changed, that Half-bloods can be good too." Harry looked shocked at the little elf. A hint of sympathy running through him. He understood the elf.

"Burn the t-shirt Kreacher. I'll give you a week as a chance. _Any_ sign of disrespect to me, or especially Teddy then you will be out faster than you can say 'House Elf'. Understood?" In a move reminiscent of Dobby, the little elf started sobbing, going down on his knees bowing to his master.

"Master, is too gracious. Master will not regret giving Kreacher a second chance. Kreacher will start preparing for Baby Heir." Harry smiled.

"I'll get some re-enforcements in to help, I can't expect you to do all three levels on your own, not on this timescale at least. If you want start in the Master Bedroom and the adjacent room, as they are most important for settling Teddy in. I'd like most of the walls repainting, I want the place to look welcoming, not like someone died here yesterday." Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher can do that! Kreacher is thankful for help." Harry nodded and left the elf to his job.

He was glad to have got through to the little elf, it was definitely a damn sight easier than replacing him. Nevertheless, he stepped through the Floo, calling out the address of The Burrow. He wasn't sure about the type of reception he would receive, but he wasn't sure quite where else to go. But he shouldn't have been surprised, Molly looked older after losing Fred, but still she sent him a warm smile and wrapped him up in her arms.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Harry, what brings you here?" Harry smiled sheepishly, he felt bad for not turning up for weeks, and then when he does it's to ask for help.

"I'm moving Teddy in tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could lend a pair of hands to help get the house ready?" If anything, the smile widened.

"Of course, dear, it's lovely that you're taking up your responsibility to the poor boy. I'll get Charlie and Bill to help." Harry nodded in thanks. He wasn't as familiar with the oldest Weasley children, but he remembered them being friendly. Then again, he couldn’t quite imagine a Weasley that wasn’t friendly. Bill would probably come just to get a little break from the stresses of new parenthood.

And alas when their mother called and explained they came straight through. It was clear which was the friendlier of the pair. Bill merely shook Harry's hand as he came through, whereas Charlie brought the younger boy into his arms, despite not really knowing him.

"So, you're the adopted brother?" Harry smiled awkwardly, not used to such outgoingness from a stranger. Molly, seeing how uncomfortable Harry was, hit her oldest son upside the head.

"You're terrifying the poor kid, Charlie. Unhand the poor boy." Harry felt a different kind of uncomfortable as he felt the blue eyes of the elder man run over him. He had no doubt that the Weasley’s now knew of his preferences especially after his break-up, or at least the unwillingness to get back together, with Ginny. 

"That's no boy, mama, but I'll behave." Molly shook her head in exasperation as she ushered them through the floo.

"Off with you Charlie, you came to work." The man merely smirked with a grin that reminded Harry very much of Fred.

Despite the strange start the boys were Godsends. They worked hard, sometimes under the direction of Kreacher, to move some of the heavier furniture. Still, with four humans and a house elf, the job still took the majority of the day, and it wasn't long until they were all well and truly exhausted.

Still Harry, despite his exhaustion, insisted they stayed for dinner, in which he cooked. Bill however had to go, but before he left, he pulled Harry to one side.

"Charlie is a flirt, and a player, and though he doesn't set out to hurt people, he's left a trail of them. Try not to be the next, the man wouldn't know commitment if it slapped him in the face." Harry looked up at Bill with wide, surprised eyes. Bill couldn't honestly be suggesting that the oldest Weasley, a good 7 years his senior, could fancy him. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't ask any further as Bill was gone through the Floo, back to his wife and young daughter.

Both that remained though were thankful for the free meal and tucked in graciously.

"I think this is better than yours Mama." The woman nodded in agreement, but sent her son a mock glare nonetheless, "You'll have to have me over some other time, see if this just a fluke. Of course, the pleasant company wouldn't be unappreciated." Harry's eyes widened, his mind flashing back to Bill's words. Still he shrugged.

"Um, sure, if you want. It'll have to wait until Teddy is settled in." The man shrugged with another of those grins that were reminiscent of Fred, and yet made his gut twist in a way Fred's never had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Weasley's did not stay long after the meal, exhausted from the day’s work. Harry sent some of the remains from the meal for the remaining Weasleys to save Molly from cooking. She thanked him with a warm smile and a promise to bring Teddy to meet them at some point. 

And then it was just Harry on his own, he was tired, but he made a large cup of coffee and pulled out some parchment and a muggle pen, he much preferred it in his own home, and no one could tell the difference. Surprisingly, it was Snape's he replied to first, he suspected he'd be the least amenable to a late missive so sent it off as soon as possible.

Sir,

I think the idea that you owe _me_ a life debt, after all the times you've saved my life is preposterous. I have been so ungrateful in the past, and I'd like to apologize in return, I would never have survived this war without you.

I admit, I do like the idea of making amends, and would be willing to meet up at a time of your convenience.

Harry.

He sent the letter off immediately, it was only 8 o'clock so he assumed the man would still be up. The next two letters he had to send off he could take his time with.

Hermione, he sent off a heartfelt thanks, and a bit of an explanation as to his wariness. He mentioned about Teddy and then what had happened with the eldest Weasley. Knowing Hermione, she would want to become matchmaker, but he felt he had to tell someone. Despite her pushiness, she was certainly the one he would trust the most with such a dilemma.

He saved his reply to Narcissa until last, he wanted to portray his thanks to her. He wasn't sure what was occurring or why she was replying but he was definitely thankful.

Mrs. Malfoy,

Thank you for your reply. The idea of studying on the continent had never occurred to me. Alas, I have taken responsibility for my Godson, and I feel it is best to return to Hogwarts despite the personal memories for me. I know that they have precautions for teen pregnancy, and the child when born, and that McGonagall would support me in any way she could.

I was quite pleased to make some head way with Kreacher, I think he's just sad because he misses Regulus, and he still has Mrs. Black screaming Pureblood Supremacy down his throat. If he keeps on as he has in past though I'm going to have to let him go. I refuse to put Teddy through the vitriol, especially considering Remus’ blood status.

I can never portray how thankful I am to this correspondence, in the past I would have turned to Molly, but I feel like an outsider now, especially since they lost Fred. I know they’d probably argue my belief, but I can’t change the way I feel. Though Bill and Charlie did come and help set up for Teddy. Charlie definitely seems friendly. Apparently, he's gay. Is that accepted more in the Wizarding world?

Many thanks,

Harry.

And with that sent off, he went to bed. He'd need all his energy for tomorrow. He was surprised by how easy it was to talk through his worries with someone who was essentially a stranger, especially considering the personal nature of some of the letters.

He awoke early and took the time to go through all his morning efforts. And then it was time to go through the floo to collect his Godson. Andromeda looked decidedly sad but prepared regardless. Teddy was in her arms, sleeping once again, and hanging off the other hand was a changing bag. Finally, there was a suitcase full of clothes and toys that Teddy was already familiar with.

She nodded at her grandson's godfather as he stepped through the floo, an uncomfortable, apologetic look on his face. He wasn’t expecting to feel so guilty despite knowing he was doing the right thing in the long run.

"I'll miss him, but I understand." That was all she said, Harry didn’t think she could physically say anything, her eyes shined as if she was close to tears. Harry could only imagine the lump that had developed in her throat. She kissed Teddy’s head tenderly, before she placed the bundle in Harry's arms.

"I promise you; you can see him whenever. In fact, I have a meeting coming up, if you were free, I'd love it if you could babysit." She smiled, giving a quick nod in agreement. Already the boy was trying to accommodate her, she was thankful for it. But before she could change her mind about letting Harry take on his responsibility, Harry left through the floo, sending Kreacher back to get Teddy's bags.

When the House-elf returned and had packed away he turned to his master.

"Is new baby related to old Mistress Andy?" It was easy to forget that Andromeda had been born a Black, but if Kreacher had been serving as long as he claimed, it seemed normal that he would be familiar with Regulus' cousins.

"Yes Kreacher, Teddy is Andromeda's Godson." Kreacher looked positively over-joyed to have a true Black in the house, regardless of his dirtied blood. It had been so long since there had been a Black in the house, well apart from Sirius who had always hated him. Harry, being the last remaining Potter, found himself sympathizing with Kreacher’s desire for heritage.

"Can Kreacher hold Baby Black?" Harry smiled at the elf, maybe looking after Teddy could be good for his relationship with the little elf.

"As long as you don't wake him up." Kreacher looked positively offended by the idea, he had nursed the last three generations of Black heirs after all. Harry chuckled at the look as he handed over the sleeping babe. The little elf looked mesmerized as he held the next generation of the family he loved. Harry could only smile, and hope that things would remain as easy, though doubted they would.

It was whilst the elf tended to Teddy that Harry noticed the note on his desk. It was short and to the point. A place and a time. _Spinners End, Friday 3pm._ Harry sent back a note to say that it was fine. That gave him three days with Teddy, and to discuss with Andromeda baby-sitting.

He returned to the babe and took him to his new room to sleep, he set up charms in order to alert him if the baby awoke and got everything ready for a nappy change because he was sure to need it when he awoke. That was one thing he definitely wasn't looking forward to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first few days with Teddy had passed quickly in a mess of sleepless nights and full nappies and feeding, and he honestly had no idea how Andromeda dealt with. It was no great surprise then that he was glad when Friday came around and he could pass of Teddy to Andromeda for a few hours. Then again, he doubted that the conversation with Snape would be easy on his mind. 

Before he met Snape though he had a letter from Mrs. Malfoy, which if anything would be pleasant to read. He decided to take a bus to Spinner's End considering that it was in a muggle neighbourhood. That way it allowed him to read the letter on route and possibly reply on the return. Maybe Mrs. Malfoy would have some advice for whatever the result of this meeting would be.

_Harry Dear,_

_Firstly, if you insist on using me for motherly advice at least call me by my given name, it makes me feel terribly old to be referred to as missus all the time._

_In light of you taking responsibility for my great-nephew, I agree that Hogwarts is probably the wisest choice. Alas, if you think it will be too difficult at the given time, maybe it would be prudent to seek advice from a Mind Healer. Do not let your pride stop you from seeking help you require._

_Yes, I remember Kreacher, he doted on Regulus. He has never been quite the same since. Furthermore, I remember how unpleasant Aunt Walburga can be, I also remember the charm she used to stick up that God-awful portrait. It can be undone, and then hopefully burnt with the Condonio charm. I suggest you do it as soon as possible, especially if you plan on raising young Teddy there._

_Homosexuality in the Wizarding World is seen as natural. When we have something as unnatural as magic that we are able to wield, a man loving a man is nothing. In fact, there are claims that our very own Salazar and Godric were in a relationship. Well until everything went south. Regardless, I would encourage wariness if this Charlie has romantic notions towards you. You must always put Teddy first, that is the life of a parent._

_Finally, Severus is an old family friend, and as such he came to me as soon as this information came into his hands. Please understand that this is as much as a shock to him as it is to you, and to just give him a chance. He is not all bad._

_Keep Well,_

_Narcissa._

Harry was surprised to find that the letter he received calmed his nerves, Narcissa's advice always came across warmly and well informed. He did blush when he read about Charlie having romantic notions towards him, but alas he would come to that bridge when he came to it.

For now, he was just curious as to how this meeting with Snape would go. He pocketed the letter and knocked warily onto the door.

It was the first time Harry had ever seen the man in anything but his black cloak that he wore for teaching, and yet here he was, his hair clearly washed, standing before him in blue muggle jeans, and a red t-shirt. The remnants of Nagini were obvious both in the scarring in his neck and the way he carried himself a little slower, his movements cautious to avoid further discomfort. The older man nodded to Harry as he stood awkwardly on the doorstep.

"Harry. Come in." There was a familiarity with the place that told Harry that Snape lived there. He wasn't overly surprised, he remembered things from the Occlumency lessons and the memories the man had supplied that implied he had not been a pure-blooded wizard. The house was warmly decorated in green, reds and browns with a few trinkets. Snape led him over to cushy looking couch that overlooked a fire with a small bookcase above it. It was tasteful and comfortable.

"I'm hoping that you do not over react to the news. I was sent a letter recently. It was a delayed letter from your mother. I will, of course, let you read it. Essentially, a few days before Lily and James got together, I slept with Lily." Harry's eyes widened, he knew where this was going, but he kept quiet for now, hoping for a different outcome. "But then the 'Mudblood incident' occurred. They were already flirting around their attraction, and I hated it. And I fucked up majorly, that incident drove your mother into James' arms. They were married weeks later, because she had become pregnant. James fully believed it was his, and Lily wasn't sure. She placed a powerful glamour on you, one that would make you look like James. Because when you were born, you clearly had my features." Harry looked almost, but not quite horrified with the news.

"You're my biological father?" It was phrased as a question, and Snape still nodded. And Harry just laughed. It was so ironic. "All those times you said I was just like my father. Wow. Why now?"

"That is a question I can't answer. Your mother had her own reasoning, and the fact the letter came automatically, she had obviously factored in the fact of her own death. I know this will be difficult, there is definitely enough bad blood between us, but I would like to get to know you. As my son." Harry took a deep breath in and out. He remembered Narcissa's words, but it didn't make it easier.

"All I ever wanted was a family, but, but I don't know if I can cope with this. But I don't want to turn this opportunity down." He took another of those blasted deep breaths in order to center his thoughts. "Maybe, for now, we could meet every Friday, get to know each other slowly. I suppose then, Andromeda can have regular access to Teddy. Yes, if that's amenable to you." Snape nodded.

"It's more than I expected, I'd... like that. And please, call me Severus." And that was all the awkwardness Harry could deal with today. He wanted to return home, to the companionship of Kreacher, and that warm baby smell of Teddy. He would cook dinner for Andromeda. Well after he had taken down that horrid photo of Walburga Black.

In fact, it was the first thing he did when he returned home, he shouted the charm at the painting, and then called Kreacher who took it to be burned. Harry was surprised how therapeutic it had felt. She screamed in anger, demanding to know which traitor had betrayed her as the charm was an old Black legend. But then she had burned, and silence had reigned. He had still been understandably confused over the whole Severus thing, but he felt calmer.

When he walked into the sitting room, he saw Andromeda asleep on his sofa with Teddy laying against her chest also asleep. He quietly called Kreacher.

"Get the camera." The little elf smiled at the sight and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn't realized the week had passed, so much had occurred, until Hermione stepped through his floo, once again unannounced. He swore as Teddy screamed from the unexpected noise, especially as he had just put the little boy down. He sighed, and picked up the little child, cradling his warm body in his arms. He rocked the figure as he made his way downstairs to the living room in which the Floo was in.

"You can't just turn up unannounced, 'Mione. I'd just got him off. He's so grouchy when he's woken up." Hermione had to strain to hear Harry's words as the baby was still screaming in his godfather's arms, his hair turning a dark red in his anger, instead of his favoured turquoise. Hermione bit her lip in apology.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn’t think, I’m so used to you living alone here,” She had the respect to look sheepish as her eyes twinkled at the boy in his arm, “It's just I told you I'd give you a week, and you really need to give McGonagall your answer soon." In the time since Hermione started talking Teddy's tantrum had calmed, his hair now a bubblegum pink, reminiscent of his mother. They both noticed it and shared a sad smile.

"Please be more mindful in future ‘Mione.” Hermione nodded but still looked concerned.

"He’s living here with Kreacher and Lady Black's portrait?" Harry smiled at her concern. Though when he explained he couldn't bring himself to mention the friendship he had built up with Narcissa. That was his secret.

"I found the charm, and counter in the Library. And me and Kreacher came to an understanding. Kreacher loves Teddy." He paused a moment for dramatic effect, "He'll probably even want to come with me when I return to Hogwarts. Of course, I will have to meet with McGonagall to discuss young parent dormitories."

Hermione's whole face lit up the news. She had been so hoping that Harry would decide to remain at Hogwarts for their final year, but she wasn't he would. And while she could understand because of all the bad that had happened, she valued education over most things. She hugged him.

"I'll talk to McGonagall for you. You focus on little Teddy. Stay in touch." And by the time she left, the boy was back asleep. He smiled down tenderly at his son. He might not be his biologically, but Teddy was his son. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't tell him about Remus, the brave, brave wolf who had given his life so Teddy could be brought up in a safe world.

He rested the boy in one arm as he sat at the kitchen table to finally get around to reply to Narcissa's letter.

_Narcissa,_

_Jeez, it's weird calling you by your given name, but not unpleasant. I know it's weird, but your letters mean a great deal to me. Especially during the stress of settling in Teddy. I feel like I haven't slept in a month and he's only been with me a week._

_Hermione was dreadfully glad to hear I'd be returning to Hogwarts. And despite the bad memories, it was home for so long. At least I knew I'd get a meal every day, and the only responsibility I had was my homework, not cleaning until my hands were raw. Well apart from when I had detention, but it was a step up from the punishment I was used to. That's the past now, it doesn't matter._

_I put Walburga out of her misery, it's disconcertingly quiet around here. But it's a damn sight better than it used to be. I'm pretty sure nothing will occur between me and Charlie, for starters he's a lot older than I am, and secondly, Bill says he's a commitment-phobe. I can't really afford to get into a fling, not with Teddy. But I'm glad that being gay is more accepted here._

_I honestly have no idea what to make on the Snape situation. I know some of his animosity towards me was the war, but a lot of it was because he thought I was a carbon-copy of James Potter. And yet he's saved my life, time and time again, despite the animosity. I don't know what to do with this information. I can't conceive why my mother would do this to both of us. I agreed to meet with him once a week, I don't want to miss out on getting to know my father because of the past, but I don't know if it's out of genuine curiosity or just desperation for any family figure._

_I keep venting to you, but how are you keeping since the war? Even if he was an evil man to most, he may have been very different at home, I can imagine the loss of Lucius has been quite difficult? And Draco? How has he been coping, most of the things he has done was to keep you and Lucius safe._

_Keep well yourself,_

_Harry._

He sent the letter off with Toby, the brown bird happy to go once he had been given a few bird treats. And like always when he sent a letter off, he felt the weight fall off his chest, and yet more than that he came to care for the person he was sending the letters to. She was more a parent to him in his heart than his own biological father. He felt she cared, that he could depend on her. And it was so wrong. But he couldn't give it up unless she retracted the offer.

With the letter sent off he put Teddy back into bed, the boy now sleeping peacefully. Tomorrow would be his second meeting with Snape, and he wanted to be on top of himself for it. And so, he took himself to bed early.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's leg was twitching as he sat waiting in the Three Broomsticks for Snape. It was a disconcerting mixture of nervousness and worrying over Teddy despite knowing he was perfectly fine with Andromeda. Snape wasn't late, though he wasn’t early either, and now with his foot tapping against his knee he was greatly regretting his decision to come.

Finally, though the older man arrived, he slipped into the booth opposite Harry and dipped his head in greeting.

"I'd like to apologise for my past actions, the one's not triggered by the war and my role." It was used as an opening, a heavy one at that. Harry would have expected, or maybe more likely would have hoped for, empty pleasantries to ease them into the conversation.

"I understand why you hated him. At least to a certain extent. I'm sorry for looking in your pensieve, I had no right. I only proved your thoughts of me were true." It was a start on both of their parts, a start washed down by a large swig of their respective drinks.

The day went on in much the same stilted way. They didn't have much in common and a lot of animosity in the past. But they both tried. Severus asked Harry about his life beyond the war.

"I have Teddy. I didn't realise how much I wanted to be a parent until I took him on full term. But it isn't half stressful, even leaving him with his grandmother, I just want to make sure he's okay. But still, I'm returning for my final year repeat. I think 'Mione would disown me if I didn't." Surprisingly the man had chuckled at that.

"Yes, I remember Miss Granger being very... dedicated to her studies. I'm sure Mr. Weasley doesn't share her enthusiasm." Harry smirked at that.

"Actually, he's very gung-ho about it. He's determined to be an Auror, he's had a taste of saving people and he wants to continue on. I don't know what he's going to do about potions though." Harry somehow found it easier to talk now that the conversation had moved onto safer topics such as future plans and his friends, they were certainly less scary than the past. Severus tipped his head to the side.

"And what about you Harry? What are your plans past finishing Hogwarts?" It was a valid question for the ever-curious mind, especially when that curious mind was his father.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest Severus. After facing Voldemort, I definitely don't want to be an Auror, I've had enough of being the hero to last me a lifetime. If I can get the grades, then I think I'd like to become a healer. I still want to help people, just not in the frontline. My biggest priority at the minute is Teddy, I just want him to be happy." They fell into momentary silence once again, the conversation stilted, ebbing and flowing. It was a few long moments before Snape replied.

"Your mother wanted to be a healer once as well. But she was terrible around blood, about fainted if she merely cut herself shaving. She'd have fared much better if she hadn't insisted on doing it the muggle way." There was a fond smile on the man's face, one that was unfamiliar to Harry.

"What did she want to do after that?" He had heard so much about James, abut his father. And then the man wasn't even his father, and he knew precious little about his mother.

"When we were young, she lived near me, she wanted to be a bus driver, that way she could wave at all the other bus drivers. But no, before she realised she was pregnant with you she wanted to work with animals. She wasn't sure how, or where, just that she wanted to work with animals." Harry smiled at the idea. He wished he had had the chance to know his parents as he was growing up. But he hadn't. And so, one was gone, and the other he had his chance with now.

"I'm still not sure about this whole thing, but I do want to get to know you. I just wish that I had had the chance to know my mother." Snape nodded solemnly.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her. "

And for an afternoon, they had made good headway. They left it on the bittersweet note, not wanting to push it too far, too soon.

Harry was glad to be home though, Teddy sat gurgling in Andromeda's arms as she sent a shower of sparks through her wand. It was highly amusing to watch Teddy's hair changing colour in order to match the bright sparks flying above him.

Andromeda noticed Harry standing there a few seconds later, she sent him a small smile, but her attention was firmly on Teddy.

"There was a letter come, Toby left it in the kitchen. I can watch him while you read it if you want." Harry could guess who the letter was from, and he knew Andromeda would appreciate the time with her grandson, so with a kiss to Teddy's head, Harry left to go through to the kitchen.

As he had expected the letter on the table was addressed to him in the now familiar, excessively neat handwriting of Narcissa Malfoy. He smiled fondly down at it as he opened it.

_Harry,_

_I don't even know where to begin this time. Your last letter infuriated me. Dumbledore, as your magical guardian, should have ensured, in lieu of your Godfather, you were homed where you were safe and well-cared for. The implications that you were neglected, and quite possibly abused, disgusts me. What makes it worse, is that he probably sprouted some bullshit about it being the only place you were safe. If he were still alive, I promise you he wouldn't be for much longer. As such, I promise you my boy, those_ muggles will not go unpunished.

You may not be neither a Malfoy nor Black by blood, but only a truly foolish person would mess with a ward of both houses!

Alas, there is much else I would like to discuss in your previous letters, if it would be amenable to you, I would like to do it over lunch sometime this week. I feel it is only right that I meet face to face with the boy I have come to love and care for almost as much as my own Dragon. But in case you decide you would rather keep our relationship over letters, can I say I will be forever thankful for you to reuniting myself and Andy, or giving her the confidence to get in touch.

I am free the Day after tomorrow for most of the day, I would be most pleased if you could come. Please do not hesitate to bring Teddy if you are unable to make alternative arrangements. I'd be most pleased to meet him.

Yours,

Cissa.

Harry wasn't sure if he was ashamed to say it or not, but by the end of the letter he was crying. It wasn't conventional, not by a long shot, and it was bloody weird that the person was his school-rivals mother. But he understood, he understood because he cared as well. He wanted this as much as she seemed to. He didn't even think before sending the reply. He would be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry returned to the lounge, Andromeda gave him a concerned look.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Everything's fine, I just got a little emotional over an offer." At this Andromeda gave him a suggestive smirk, the look reminding him of Sirius, showing her Black roots. His eyes widened at what she was suggesting. "Eww, no. Not that kind of offer. An offer for lunch with your _sister_." Well that definitely sounded like a story. Andromeda scooted over on the sofa to make room for the younger man.

"And why, pray tell, is Cissa inviting you of all people for dinner?" It was definitely a valid question, especially considering that he had told no one about the letters going back and forth between them. They may have made some head way on building her relationship with her sister, but understandably it was still rocky. When she had mentioned who gave her the courage to reconnect with her sister and Nephew, Cissa had made no comment on her current correspondence with the boy.

And so, he told her what had occurred, about his stress over Hermione, and how he'd sent that letter, and how she'd replied, and they'd gone back and forth over the past month, nearly once a day a letter was in Harry's hand. How they'd given him comfort. And then how she had seemed to care as well, and finally the dinner.

"Cissa always did have too big a heart. It broke mine when mother married her off to Lucius. The only good thing that came out of that union was young Draco. Now that she cares, you're stuck with her." But that didn't seem like a bad thing to Harry. It sounded like a wonderful thing.

Harry was on tenterhooks from the letter all the way up to Sunday. A part of him was worried it would become awkward in real life, but a bigger part of him just wanted to meet her face to face. She had done so much for him with mere words, he'd never felt truly cared for by an adult before. Well not anyone that was still alive at any rate. I mean of course, technically, he had Snape now. But that was too new, forced upon them by a letter, and a secret from the past. But this with Narcissa had been natural, forged from a desire to feel close to someone who didn’t already have preconceived notions.

And so, on Sunday, he had prepared Teddy for his first trip outside of the house. The boy had looked so excited as he had been wrapped up in his outside hat and they had taken a train into greater London. From there he had gone through to the Wizarding district where Narcissa was now living. The little townhouse was still opulent, decorated tastefully, but was more intimate, and welcoming than Malfoy Manor could ever hope to be.

He had barely knocked on the grand oak door when it was pulled open. He had been expecting a house elf, or maybe even Narcissa herself. What he had not prepared himself for was her son, Draco Malfoy. The boy looked more comfortable than Harry had ever seen in 7 years of knowing him. His features were relaxed, his feet bare on the plush carpet, hair unwaxed or styled. And most shockingly of all was the pair of muggle jeans that he wore. Pureblood wizards would rather be dead than caught in a muggle item of clothing, or at least that’s what Harry thought. Draco's face had twisted into shock at the sight at his front door.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Even the way he spoke lacked its usual bite, as if it was an effort that he now deemed pointless. There was no sneer, just pure curiosity.

"Lunch?" It came out as a question, his fears of awkwardness resurfacing.

"So, you’re the poor soul my mother has been writing to? Interesting. Well I suppose you'd better come in then." The Draco Malfoy, Harry was used to would have put up a fight at his school-nemesis turning up for dinner, at any kind of amicable relationship between Harry and his mother. This Draco didn't though, he just led Harry through, directing the surprised man to remove his shoes on the way in.

"He's my Cousin's kid, right?" Ah, Harry had forgotten there was a familial link between his Godson and Narcissa. They were all Black by blood.

"Yeah, do you want to hold him?" The blonde looked awkwardly at the boy. And then he nodded. Harry found himself smiling, this new Draco was likable, kind in a way the boy he had been never been. He was tender when taking Teddy from Harry, their eyes meeting in a flush of heated skin as their arms just brushed over each other.

It was like that, that Narcissa found them. Her own son holding Teddy as her 'adopted' son looked on with a tender look on his face. She just stood for a second in the doorway, plans forming in her head. If the woman had her way, Harry definitely would not end up with the Weasel. She took a photo of the scene with her camera that she took everywhere before she made her presence known. Both boys looked up at her.

"Lunch shall not be ready for another half an hour or so, that allows us to adjourn to the lounge for a glass of scotch for a short while." Draco passed Teddy back to Harry, he felt comfortable with him while stationary bit didn’t trust himself while moving. In another life Draco would never have gotten the chance to know his second cousin, yet he was surprisingly grateful for this chance.

Harry followed both Draco and Narcissa into the drawing room, taking the least fancy chair he could find. The Malfoy home was beautiful, feeling more homely than what he remembered of Malfoy Manor, then again he didn’t imagine Voldemort added to the feeling of home for anyone. Likewise, both Draco and Narcissa seemed to be more comfortable in its surroundings, as if it was home rather than just a house.

Harry took the scotch from the Malfoy matriarch gratefully, one arm supporting Teddy easily after this much time. He took a sip, letting the burn take away what was left of his nerves.

“Tell me Harry, has young Mr. Weasley continued on his quest to date you?” Harry blushed lightly, both at the inquisitive look Draco was giving him and the nature of the question in general. It was one thing to talk about his dating life in letters, another thing completely to face it head on.

“Not as of yet, it’s been a while since we moved in so I can only assume he found better options.” He sent her a sheepish grin. He wasn’t too disappointed about the loss, he wouldn’t want to date a Weasley, they were too much like family to risk if anything went wrong, not to argue that Charlie wasn’t attractive though.

“It is unbecoming of your status to suggest he had found _better_ options, consider him having found worse options.” Harry chuckled at that, finally relaxing, surprised that he found it just as easy to talk to Narcissa in person as he did in their letters.

“Which Weasley? Mother said Mr. so it can’t be the Weaselette?” Draco cowered slightly under his mother’s reproachful look but kept his eyes trained on Potter curiously, nonetheless.

“Ah Charlie. Never really met him before excepting in passing at Bill’s wedding. Didn’t even know he was that way inclined, from the way Ron spoke thought he was too enamored with his dragons to bother with human relationships.” He shrugged with one shoulder, careful not to jostle a sleeping Teddy.

Draco’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know you were that way inclined. Between Weaselette and was it… Chang? I’d never have guessed.” Harry didn’t seem to mind the questioning, especially when it became obvious Draco was merely curious rather than judgmental.

“Never really had time to explore it during school, really did I? Post-war when I had a little more time to relax, realized my interest really wasn’t where I thought it was. Kind of glad it’s a little more accepted more here than in the muggle world.” Again, he shrugged that one arm shrug, an action that caught Draco’s eye. He waved his wand at a nearby side-table, and where it once stood was now a beautiful crib.

“Me too Potter, me too.” Draco smirked at the wide eyes he received in response before gesturing to the crib, “Here, you may as well put him down if he’s sleeping.” Harry gratefully put the babe down, he may be a strong man, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful for the relief from a surprisingly heavy baby.

Narcissa smirked from her corner, amused that maybe she wouldn’t have to do as much meddling as she first anticipated. Then again, she always knew that for her Dragon the animosity was less hatred and more pride and his place in the war. Something she’d never have told Lucius; he would surely be rolling in his grave to see the choices both his wife and heir were making.

“Come children, let us go to the dining room, the food should be about ready.” Harry didn’t take Teddy out of the crib, merely levitated the basket next to him, eating with a babe in arms was never convenient.

He was surprised by the dining room; it wasn’t as big as he was expecting. In fact, the modest table only had 6 chairs around it. He waited for direction before taking a seat, not wanting to impose in any way. They sat at the end of the table closest to the kitchens, Narcissa looking regal at the head, Draco taking the seat to her left and Harry being directed to the seat to her right. The chair next to Harry was vanished from the room, giving the man space to put the crib where he could reach it easily. They sat in companionable silence as they waited for the starter to come, Harry wished the silence would have lasted a bit longer.

“As I mentioned in my last letter, I wanted to discuss some things from your previous letter in person. Of course, I understand if you wish that conversation to be a little more private,” She gave a pointed look towards her son, who was looking intrigued at best, “But rest assured Mr. Potter the conversation shall occur.”

Harry swallowed thickly, his soup no longer sliding down his throat. He looked between mother and son, the worst Draco could do was take his story to the papers, and yet he felt sure the other man would stoop so low. He almost laughed, his 12-year-old self would have looked horrified at him dining with the Malfoys, trusting them even.

“There’s not much to tell honestly.” He gave his acquiescence to the topic with the words he didn’t say. Narcissa rose an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, she sent a look to her own son in warning. Even if he had intended to take the news elsewhere, he had enough healthy respect for his mother to know it wouldn’t end well for him.

“Very well, I understand it’s customary for children to take on chores in a number of households? How did the system work with your muggle household? When did you start, what were you paid?” Harry took a large spoon of soup to avoid the question a little longer.

“I was given my first chore at 4, I had to do the washing up, I had to stand on one of the kitchen chairs to reach the sink,” he whispered the next part, not wanting to share the full truth with the Malfoy’s, “I was paid with a full meal, otherwise I was just given scraps, whatever they had left over.”

Narcissa sucked in a breath, her hands steepening on the table in disapproval.

“And by the time you left for Hogwarts? During your summers? What responsibilities did you take on then? And what was your reward?”

“I did most of the household chores by that time, during school days Aunt Petunia would take the dusting, but I would have to do the rest of the cleaning, washing up and cooking. It was my job to do the gardening when the summer came around. They didn’t reward me per se, but I was given Dudley’s second bedroom when my Hogwarts letter came, for a while at least.”

Narcissa could feel her blood pressure rising, all that was not something an 11-year-old boy should be doing.

“And what about punishment? What happened when you misbehaved? How did they react to your accidental magic? And finally, where exactly did you sleep most of the time?” Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had known it had been wrong, but it felt worse now having to tell it, especially when his school rival was listening in with horrified fascination.

“When I was young, I was punished by a clip round the ear, sent to my room and denied a meal. It didn’t get much worse as I got older, same thing except the clip round the ear was replaced by whatever chore I’d messed up. The iron was the worst, I wasn’t the best as ironing and the heat was pretty bad,” He shrugged as if it was nothing, in a way it was to him. It was the norm in his childhood, “I think the accidental magic scared them, I only had a few bouts but whenever it happened Uncle Vernon would try and beat it out of me, if it was Petunia she’d just lock me in my room for two or three days, less food than usual and just enough water to avoid dehydration. I spent most of my childhood sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley needed the second bedroom for all his left-over toys.” He looked at his plate as he finished, too ashamed to look up.

Narcissa was fuming, her blood boiling, there had been suggestions in Harry’s letter that he’d had a less than stellar upbringing, certainly not one befitting his status, but this went beyond that, this was abuse, pure and simple.

“Did you ever tell anyone in authority?”

“I told Dumbledore, I don’t think that I quite told him everything, but enough, and he said that I had to stay because of the protection Petunia gave from the shared blood. Fred and George came and rescued me once, they always tried their best to send me home with food during the summer, but Molly always thought they were over-reacting.”

Their lunch had arrived by now, though none present were that focused on actually eating.

“I am so very sorry Harry for what you have been put through both in our world and the muggle world,” She placed her hand over his, she was sure he hadn’t yet noticed his own tears, “That kind of sacrifice, that protection, that only holds because of love. You were no safer at your home than with the Weasleys, or Grimmauld. I would argue, you were less safe there. Dumbledore would have known that too.” Dumbledore may no longer be here to be held accountable, but she would make damn sure those despicable muggles were punished. Maybe not the boy, merely a product of his upbringing, but he would be educated on proper decorum.

When Draco had heard the door knock two hours earlier, he would never have predicted to have a crying Harry Potter at his dining table. Let alone that he would find out so much about the man either. The man before him wasn’t the same boy he had known in school, then again, he wasn’t the same as he was back then, they had all had to grow up too soon. He had never imagined Potter had had the life that he had, between his upbringing and the war it was a wonder there was any man there left at all.

“I’m just glad Dudley grew up in the end, before I left for the final time he apologised. I don’t ever want to see him again but I’m glad he realises his mistakes he’ll make a good parent when the time comes.” Harry laughed at the scoff from Draco, “Ron reacted the same way when I told him.” Draco’s look quickly became sour.

“One apology doesn’t make up for years of mistakes!” Draco was adamant about that, he knew from his own guilt that words could rarely make things better.

“Which is why I don’t wish to see him again, but the fact that he came to the conclusion he was wrong despite his upbringing shouldn’t be ignored. It’s hard to shake off the teachings of your upbringing.”

“Maybe that lesson is enough punishment for the boy, but your relatives, I will see to it that they are appropriately punished.” There was a steely glint in Narcissa’s eyes at that, her upbringing as a Black shining through. Harry merely nodded, he didn’t have the energy to argue her down, maybe he would try another time, or maybe the truth was that he didn’t want to talk her round. Harry fished around in his mind for another topic.

“Are you returning back to Hogwarts to re-do your final year?” He directed the question at Draco, once he’d asked it, he found that he was generally curious.

“Despite some reservations yes, I think it will be good to associate Hogwarts back with my younger years when I felt safe rather than ruminating in the memories from when I was older.” His eyes clouded over just slightly, and it hit Harry that no matter what side of the war people were on it was still going to be difficult returning to that place.

“I wasn’t sure about returning either, it’s going to be difficult with Teddy as it is. But Hogwarts, even in the darkest days, was more home than anywhere else ever was.”

They had just about finished dessert by now, the sweet taste juxtaposed to the heavy conversation topic. Harry thought that would mean they’d adjourn to another room, but rather a small elf brought out a teaming tray of cheese and biscuits before offering everyone a selection of tea and coffee. Harry gratefully took a simple earl grey, the scent calming him.

“Harry, how have your meetings with Severus being going?” Harry screwed up his nose.

“It’s weird. We actually find plenty of to talk about. I think it’s only weird because we both have expectations or something. Y’know I spent my whole life wishing my parents were alive, I just never quite expected that wish to come true with a man who spent my whole life hating me, or at least pretending to. I wonder what my life would have been like, his even, if my mother had forgiven him for that one mistake. Everyone talks about how good my mother was, and I don’t doubt in general she was, but she was cruel to Severus.”

“Don’t get lost in the what if’s Harry. On one hand if your mother had revealed your true parentage then you could have been at greater risk, Severus would not have been able to develop into the spy that helped turn the tides of this war. Of course, I also agree she was cruel, Severus had few friends at Hogwarts as you very well know and losing both his lover and oldest friend to his rival over one singular mistake very much nearly destroyed him.” Narcissa had a look in her eyes as if she was haunted by the memory in some respects.

Due to his silence as he listened with rapt attention, Narcissa and Harry had almost forgotten Draco was in the room. They quickly remembered when he injected their conversation incredulously.

“Uncle Sev is your biological father?”

“So he tells me. I don’t know who was more surprised.” The chuckle that Harry let out wasn’t quite as amused as he was aiming for.

“I would never have expected that, that’s one hell of a family secret.” He seemed to think it over for a moment, “You’re relatively comfortable here right? Your friends with my mum and we managed to not rip each other’s throats out?” This time the laugh Harry let out was genuinely amused, his nod coloured with some curiosity with where the blond man was going with this. “How about, next time you’re due to meet you come here for dinner, you’d both be in a comfortable setting and there’d be less pressure on forcing the relationship before you’re both ready.”

Harry was shocked to find that the idea actually had a large amount of credence, and even more that he liked the idea.

“As long as we wouldn’t be imposing, I think I’d like that.”

Draco sniffed, his nose in the air, but his slight smile and tone made it clear he was just messing around, “I wouldn’t have offered otherwise, mother loves both you and Uncle Sev, and I suppose I can cope with you for a little longer Potter,” He rose an eyebrow to himself before adjusting himself, “Or should that be Snape now?” Harry tried to hide the smile behind his annoyance, but amusement won out in the end.

“You could try calling me Harry instead.” Draco merely nodded at him, and the rest of the visit was spent in strangely companionable conversation.

Harry had lost track of the time; his legs had long curled up into the comfy chair in the living room that Narcissa had led him to after Lunch. Narcissa had regaled both him and Draco with stories of her childhood, interlacing memories she had of Severus, James, Lily and Lucius in with them from her time at Hogwarts, she had even had the odd story of Sirius from when they were younger and he was still an accepted member of the Black family. It was an experience that Harry would not have traded for the world, everyone else had either told him the very worst or the very best of his parents, but he got a better idea of who they were as everyday people. The only other person who had given him such an impartial view had been Remus.

As if Teddy could tell that his father was being thought of, he started to scream, jolting Harry out of the strange trance that he had found himself. He scooped the babe up, rocking the child back and forth, he still grumbled but soothed mostly, his hair turning deep black when he noticed who had picked him up.

“Ah, Teddy inherited the Black gift I see.” Narcissa had a weirdly proud look on her face as she watched her great nephew. Harry looked away from the baby to Narcissa.

“Yeah, he picked it up from Tonks. I never quite know what he’s going to look like from one moment to the next.” The baby started to fuss a little more, so Harry looked a little apologetically at both Narcissa and Draco, “I should get him home, he’ll need feeding and readying for bed soon,” He looked at the watch on his wrist, his eyebrows rising in surprise, “Ah it will be past his bedtime by the time I get him sorted, I hadn’t realised how late it had gotten.”

Narcissa laughed airily at him, rising at his desire to go home. “Here I’ll lead you to the Floo. I’ll be in touch soon about Draco’s suggestion of dinner on Friday. I’m sure Severus will agree out of pure surprise when he discovers our friendship.” She sent him a conspiring grin which he returned easily. The walk to the floo was easy and when they reached it she placed a kiss first to Teddy’s head who squirmed happily in Harry’s arms before placing a kiss to Harry’s cheek in goodbye, “You’ll still have to wait for permission to enter, but you’ll be able to call any time you wish. However, things occur with you and Severus, know that I at least consider you family.” Harry stepped through the floo with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. It took all of half an hour to prepare Teddy for bed and both him and the boy fell straight to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That next morning Narcissa floo called Severus. Surprisingly he looked like he had not long woken up when he answered, his hair was plastered to his face from a shower, his eyes weary and by the bare shoulders she could see then he had yet to finish getting dressed.

“Cissa what can I do for you today?” She grinned a coy grin.

“You will come for dinner on Friday, won’t you?” She had to keep the grin off her face as he narrowed his obsidian eyes at her.

“Narcissa, you know that’s when I meet with Harry.” His voice was stern, though no real malice in his voice yet, he cared about her too much to dare.

“Harry is invited as well of course.” Severus closed his eyes as if to centre himself and stop from snapping at the woman.

“I hardly think dinner with his school rival will warm him up to me anymore.” This time Narcissa did not hide her grin.

“On the contrary, when Draco suggested it just yesterday, Harry thought it was a good idea, and he did so seem to enjoy Mimsy’s cooking.” Severus pursed his lips, a mix of confusion and disapproval in his eyes.

“And just why exactly was Harry Potter dining with you and Draco, Cissa dear?”

“He wanted a mother’s guidance, he sent me a letter out of what I think was desperation at the time, our contact continued, and I became to care for him as a second son over the period. I invited him for lunch, Draco was meant to be going to Blaise’s, but their plans were cancelled, luckily it didn’t end drastically.” She could see the sadness in Severus’s eyes, the knowledge that his dear friend was seen as more of a parent to his son that he was.

“He trusts you?” She smiled softly at him, nodding just once.

“I believe so. Give it time Severus, he needs time to make peace that the Professor Snape he knew is now his father.”

“He didn’t have an easy upbringing Severus, I promised him retribution, are you in?” Her smile turned from understanding to downright malicious. He rose an eyebrow, wondering, yet also not wanting to know. He trusted Narcissa though to have not made this up so merely nodded once.

After her call with Severus she floo called Harry, he met her on the other end with a bright smile, Teddy must have slept well though the night as he looked well rested and she could hear the child babbling in the background. She gave Harry the details for dinner on Friday, a few short days away, she specifically failed to mention her plans for tomorrow. He had not argued when she had suggested it at lunch, she was not going to give him the chance to now.

She spent her day planning her retribution, she would have to be underhanded, there was limitations on her wand that triggered from harm, but she was almost positive she could circumvent most of them by a mixture of using her own spells that were not officially categorised by the ministry and channelling said spells with her protective feelings towards Harry rather than her mal-intent towards the muggles. She guessed Severus would have his own tricks up his sleeve, she knew he had been a skilled spell creator back in the day.

She woke up the next day and dressed for the occasion. Of course, one would argue there was no particular dress for muggle torture, but she found it nonetheless. Every item of clothing she wore was a complementary shade of black, she was going to a funeral was she not, she curled her hair, so it bounced at her shoulders, makeup heavier that she usually favoured. Each part on their own had their place, but together she looked as Dark as the other Wizard’s always believed her to be. Aunt Walburga would surely be proud. To finish her ensemble, she placed her singular stereotypical witches’ hat atop her head, she knew that more than any other part of her look, that would be the one to intimidate the muggles most.

She stepped down for breakfast, Draco was already at the table, devouring a plate of pancakes as a man starved. His manners swiftly returned upon hearing his mother enter, and a blush flooded his cheeks. She smiled softly at her son, ruffling his hair as she went to her own seat.

“Good morning Draco, Mimsy has done a good job with the pancakes by the looks of it.” She had laughter in her eyes as Draco looked back up at her, a look that only increased as Draco’s eyes widened at her get up.

“Mother, that’s a beautiful dress, what’s the occasion?” She smirked at her young Dragon.

“Half of intimidation is the look. Those vile muggles will never be the same again.” Draco nodded, accepting his mother was intent on retribution. He never would have predicted even a year ago that Harry Potter would be second only to himself in his Mother’s affections, but after hearing the man’s story he did not begrudge him her guidance as much as he imagined he would.

They had barely finished their breakfast when Severus stepped through the floo, his robes seemingly billowier than ever. Draco did not miss the look of appreciation in his Godfather’s eyes as he took in his mother. Draco did his best to hide his smirk as he returned his Godfather’s welcoming nod.

“Ready to leave, Narcissa?” She nodded with a smirk on her face. She ignored the grimace on Draco’s face as she kissed his cheek before taking Severus’s arm and letting him apparate her to the address that he knew Harry had been kept at in his childhood. Narcissa had not been expecting this monotony. Every house looked like the one next to it, gardens manicured, net curtains keeping the worst of the light out, glows of televisions spreading out just so from the windows. She could not imagine Harry Potter growing up here, it seemed to lack all things that made being alive living. Still, she kept her arm linked with Severus’s and let him lead her to an oak door labelled by a plain black metal 4 nailed to it.

He knocked twice, each a little sharper than the next. From inside a booming voice called, “Get the door, Dudders.” And seconds later they were faced with a boy somewhere passed overweight but just short of morbidly obese, his hair was as dark as Harry’s but kept a little tidier than the wizard had ever managed. He looked at the two strangers on his doorstep with recognition and worry before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

“Is Harry okay? Is your war over?” Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the boy, appreciating the shudder she received in response, it was obvious to her that this was the cousin Harry had spoken of. Just because he was a product of his upbringing and Harry had forgiven him from a simple apology, it did not mean she would be so giving. She inclined her head.

“The war has been over for some weeks now, Mr Potter proved victorious. His physical ailments are cured, I can say less for the scarring in his mind. It has come to my attention that not all his mental suffering came as a result of the war.” The boy bit his lip. Shame flooding his face as long as worry, as well as a certain amount of indignation.

“I’m not going to argue with you, Ma’am, my actions were wrong growing up and my parent’s worse. However, I think it is rich you come now, what about all those times you were meant to be watching over him, you never cared then.” Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him, her wand thrust at his neck.

“There should have never been anything to worry about you insolent boy, I was not in the position to care for Harry before the war, but I am the first person he has willingly told that has cared enough to act. I ensure you, if it wasn’t for the fact they were already dead those responsible for Harry’s continued presence in this house would be meeting the wrong end of my wand. It is considered less than clever to mess with a ward of the Malfoy’s.” Both she and Severus felt the jolt of magic as she accepted Harry officially into the family, she had already accepted him in her heart and now she had accepted him with her magic too. Severus rose his eyebrows at her, a small barely noticeable smile on his face.

“Are you going to kill us?” There was genuine fear in the boy’s voice. He knew that tone, knew the ferocity of a mother protecting her kin, even if his mother had never quite used it in the correct ways. Narcissa removed the wand from the boy’s neck and stepped back.

“No, I would never get away with murder since the restrictions placed on my wand, I’m also sure Harry would not look too kindly on such final actions. Likewise, he pled your innocence, you do not get between me and my wand and you will be fine. As for your parents, there are things worse than death Mr Dursley and I am a very creative witch.” The boy swallowed.

“When you see him, thank him for the kindness, I imagine if it was left to him no action would have been taken at all. I know you’ve already shown more kindness than you truly wanted to, but will you let me leave to my fiancée first. I know why you’re taking this action, but they’re still my parents and I can’t listen to them tortured.” She sympathised with the boy to an extent, she knew Lucius was not a good man, it had not made it any easier to see him dead at her feet.

“Very well, pack your belongings and I will apparate you to a destination of your choice. Keep in mind Mr Dursley, the same blood that gave both your aunt and cousin their magic also runs in your blood, it would not be unsurprising if the gift showed up in your offspring. I pray that you have learned enough from your childhood not to squash such a gift.” Dudley nodded, he had come to similar conclusion, between that and a well-meaning mentor in his final year of schooling he had managed to form a better life for himself. With a change of heart came guilt though and he was glad to hear of Harry coming through the war intact.

He told his parents it was just door-to-door sellers who had nocked, unsurprisingly his parents had grumbled before he told them that he was going to return to Alyssa’s for tonight. It was not unsurprising, he only spent so much time at his home as to not anger his mother anymore. His mother did not know he owned his own home with Alyssa, she thought his fiancée still lived with her parents. He had yet to tell his parents about their first grandchild that was due, he wondered after this if he ever would.

The apparation, as the witch had called him, made him feel queasy, but he ignored the feeling, thanked the witch and went to find his fiancée, trying desperately not to think about what was about to happen to his parents as the domineering witch disappeared from his bathroom.

Severus waited until Narcissa was back by his side before opening the door in front of them. Cissy would never forgive him if she started the fun without him. It was easy to find both culprits by following the sound of the television through to the sitting room. Where Dudley had looked like a boy trying to overcome his weight problem, Vernon had clearly accepted his condition, his body taking up his seat of the couch and spilling further past that, his polar opposite of a wife, physically at least, was cradled under his arm, watching some mindless dribble on the television. Petunia looked much the same and very different simultaneously to the girl that Severus had known.

Neither Petunia nor Vernon realised they had intruders at first, but when they did Petunia jumped away from them in alarm. Vernon followed her terrified gaze, his face going an unsavoury shade of red, his eyes narrowing as he heaved himself from the couch.

“Now listen hear you freaks, the boy is an adult now, he has nothing to do with us. We want nothing to do with your sort.” Snape sneered, the sound seemed to have caught Petunia’s attention and instead of just seeing a witch and wizard, her mind caught on to who the wizard was.

“Severus! Age doesn’t become you.” The sneer grew, Vernon looking confusedly between his wife and the wizard before him.

“ _Tunie_ , it hasn’t been long enough.” His sneer had somehow increased.

“You know this _freak_ , Pet?” Her husband looked positively sick.

“He was the one who introduced Lily to their freakishness. He lived down the road from us.” She gave her explanation to her husband before turning back towards their visitors, “What are you doing here Severus. Vernon is right, we want nothing to do with your kind.”

“You disgust me, I knew you were always jealous of Lily’s gifts, but to abuse your own nephew!” Petunia crossed her hands over her chest, her eyes narrowing.

“No one asked us if we wanted this. He was left on our doorstep with a note telling us my sister was dead. We never wanted more than one child.” Narcissa spoke up for the first time, a fire in her eyes.

“He was just a baby! A small boy he had no choice in this either. There is never any excuse to do what you did to that child.”

“No one cared before. You can’t just come into our home and attack us for something you never cared about before.” Narcissa whipped out her wand, her patience thinning.

“I’ve only known Harry for a short time, I don’t know if I’m more disgusted at you or the fact that I am the first to do something about it. But I assure you, you won’t get away with what you’ve done.” The man flared up again like a walrus ready to attack, but her wand was already in her air, chanting every plan she’d come with. They’d live, but they would never be the same again. When she was done, she spit on their trembling bodies, her curses barely even beginning to take effect, and grabbed Severus’ arm to apparate them out there. She imagined Severus had added his own curses, but she had been too caught up in her own righteous anger to take notice.

Her Dragon was still in the dining room when she arrived home and she pulled him into a hug as soon as they got back. Some people did not deserve children, she was glad that despite the war around them her boy had turned out well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday turned around quickly. A lot of time went quickly when you had a newborn child Harry was finding, they always needed something, and when they did not need something, other stuff needed doing. Between Andy and Kreacher’s help he wasn’t finding it too bad, if anything, despite the tiredness, he was really enjoying himself.

Harry did not lie to himself; he was much more looking forward to Narcissa’s company than his own father’s but hoped that her presence might build some bridges between the two men. He stepped through his floo, calling to the manor. Once again it was Draco who permitted him entrance. Harry was surprised by the man’s casual appearance, he expected him to always dress to impress, even if it was in his own home. Harry could not complain too much though, the casual attire clearly suited the aristocrat.

“Harry,” They shared a smirk as they flashbacked to their previous conversation, “It’s good to see you again. Mother and Uncle Severus are already in the dining room.” Harry swallowed once, stepping next to the other man letting him lead him through the manor, one visit was not enough for him to properly get the layout.

“I haven’t left you waiting too long, have I? I know Andromeda is more than capable of dealing with Teddy, but I hate leaving him when he’s fussing.” He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, his small smile positively sheepish.

“Don’t worry about it, Severus not long arrived, no baby as an excuse either. At least I imagine not.” Both boys shared a funny look at that, neither could imagine the dour man with a small child.

“I never thought I’d see the day where Potter and Malfoy could have a civil conversation.” Draco rolled his eyes at his Godfather, leading Harry to their set seats.

“Don’t worry, he’s still a prat.” The tone in Harry’s voice made it clear he was joking, pulling a small laugh from both Narcissa and Draco.

“Back at you, Scarhead.” Harry would never have imagined he could hear that nickname without immediately jumping on the defensive, but instead he merely smirked back at his old rival.

“By Merlin, Narcissa, what monster have you created?” He looked worriedly between his Godson and biological son. The woman he directed his question towards slapped his arms lightly, an indulgent look in her eyes.

“Leave them be Severus. Would you prefer they were still fighting?” Severus shrugged but gave no verbal reply, his chastised look giving his answer for him. Justified, Narcissa turned her attention to Harry, “How are you? I hope your week has been enjoyable.” Harry focused a bright smile on Narcissa.

“I’ve been well thanking you Narcissa. I think Teddy is starting to teethe, he’s been a little more restless than usual. I’m looking forward to next week when Hogwarts starts back up, though settling Teddy will be interesting.”

“Hmm yes, teething is never fun, for child nor parent. But hopefully it won’t be too difficult for him. I imagine settling Teddy in will be easier than you anticipate, between your friends returning and Minerva’s aid you will be more than fine.”

“After some cajoling from Minerva I was convinced back to my teaching role, so I will be able to assist if needed.” Harry looked at Snape surprised. He did not imagine the man actually enjoyed teaching, especially not to be talked into it by Minerva against his will.

“You don’t hate teaching?” The man in question rolled his eyes.

“Not as much as you might imagine. Maybe the students might enjoy my teaching methods a little more outside of the war efforts.” Harry blushed, feeling like he’d been chastised without explicitly having used the words. He merely nodded in response, thankful for the House Elf that plopped into the room with their meals. He thanked the creature, inexplicably he still missed Dobby.

Draco had been right, having Harry and Severus meet on mutual ground seemed to open some of their barriers, and some they weren’t willing to cross, his mother deftly pushed them over with her guiding words. He would be foolish to think that it would be an easy relationship, but maybe it wasn’t as hopeless as he initially believed when he first heard the truth during that lunch just a few days ago.

“Do the Weasel and Granger know about this… Development?” He chose his words carefully, not quite sure what to describe the knowledge of Harry’s parentage.

“I haven’t seen them all that often, ‘Mione wanted to make the most of the time during summer with her parents, and all the Weasleys are crowding around George.” Harry shrugged at the end, “I’ll tell them when we get back.”

“Please tell them when I’m around, I’d love to see Weasel’s face.” Harry did not bother to respond, merely rolling his eyes at the blond.

Harry felt distinctly more comfortable with Severus now, would even consider him a friend to a certain extent, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not see the man as his father. Part of him didn’t want to, he had gone his whole life, 18 years believing that James Potter was his father. He had idolised both his parents, but if it was true about Severus being his father then it threw both out of favour. He already knew his father was not an angel, but could forgive him for his elder self, because he shared blood, but his mother he had believed infallible to an extent, no one had ever had a bad word to say about her, but letting someone else, your own enemy, raise your son as his own was undeniably cruel.

Nevertheless, he left that dinner calmer than he had yet to leave any particular dinner with Snape. There had been stories of his grandparents, sparse as they were, they focused more heavily on his grandmother, and stories of Severus’ own childhood, his friendships with Narcissa and Lily, little titbits that went to warm his heart and flesh out the stories. Despite feeling more comfortable with Severus, he still knew he would turn to Narcissa for his emotional comfort. He trusted her more with his heart at this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he stepped back through the floo, Andromeda was sat on the couch in Grimmauld place, Teddy absentmindedly playing with strands of her wild hair. She sent Harry an amused glance as he stumbled on exit.

“Lunch went well I trust?” Harry plopped down next to Andromeda, pulling a funny face at Teddy as he turned to face the man, his eyes crinkled as the small metamorphagus turned his eyes emerald in greeting.

“It was nice. It was weird, but in a pleasant way, hearing about their childhood. I think Draco enjoyed it too.” Andromeda nodded.

“As long as your studies do not get in the way, maybe it is worth making a family lunch so to speak a regular occurrence. It could be good for you all and I know Cissa would never turn down a chance to put a lunch on.”

“That’s a really good idea. You should come next time as well.” She nodded sagely, it would definitely be an experience, and truth be told she missed her little sister.

The final week before Hogwarts began went strangely, both quickly and slowly. Andromeda was over more often, knowing that while she would still see Teddy it would surely be less often. He had Floo called with Narcissa once or twice, happy to know that she agreed to put on a lunch for them all once a month. The beauty of being an 8th year at Hogwarts was the greater freedom awarded to them, they were allowed to leave more than just Hogsmeade weekends and allowed to go anywhere they wished.

Finally, the Saturday rolled around. Everyone else would be arriving tomorrow for the feast, with lessons beginning officially on the Monday. McGonagall had suggested him arriving a day early, when all the teachers arrived, in order to better settle Teddy. Harry agreed with her idea but doubted it would only take a day to settle a baby barely half a year old. Andromeda was around to help Harry ensure he had everything for Hogwarts.

Harry did not fail to miss the disappointed look when it was confirmed that he did, in fact, have everything he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as he had changed Grimmauld place from a house into a home, it did not compare to the feeling he felt stepping back into Hogwarts. Minerva was sat at the desk in the Headmistress’ office, her smile warm as she watched Harry step through the Floo.

“Mr Potter, it’s good to see you back.” Her voice was that familiar stern tone he remembered; he couldn’t imagine anyone other than her stepping into Dumbledore’s shoes. 

“And is that young Mr. Lupin?” Harry’s eyes flickered to the portrait’s adorning the office trying to look for the voice he immediately recognised. He was surprised that the portraits had survived the destruction of the castle, but then again very little of the battle had reached this part of the castle. When he finally found his old mentor, his lips spread into a large smile. He hadn’t seen the wizard in so long, the last time being in memories that Severus had shared with him to help win the war.

“It is, well unless I’ve acquired another baby during the summer.” He grinned up at the old headmaster, the man letting out a small chuckle, before looking softly down at the small boy who currently had black hair, his yellow eyes were looking all around the office taking in every little thing his little mind could manage.

Minerva tried her best to give Harry a look of disapproval, but he could clearly see the lifting of the elder woman’s lips, “That’s enough of your cheek, Mr. Potter.” And somehow, the familiar chastisement from McGonagall settled his nerves, a deep feeling of _home_ settling in his bones, “Come along now, I should show you your quarters.” Harry nodded, following the headmistress with Teddy balanced carefully on his hip.

“Now as you know, Potter, you will have your own quarters along with a side attached nursery, you will be closer to Teacher’s quarters than other students I’m afraid but you are welcome to any guests you may choose as long as they are before curfew. You, as well as all the eighth years are not bound by usual policy, you are allowed off campus when and as you wish, there is a Floo network hooked up in your room, something you should not advertise, I trust there will be none of your usual nonsense this year.” Her final words coincided with her stopping in front of a simple oak door. Harry wondered if she’d practiced the speech so that it would last perfectly the duration of the walk, he certainly wouldn’t put it past the headmistress.

“Here is your room Potter, don’t forget to set a password, I will see you at Lunch.” Minerva nodded at her students before turning abruptly to leave, Harry left a thank you in her wake as he pushed the door open.

“Welcome to your new home, Teddy.” The baby gurgled up at Harry, a smile firmly on his face.

Most of the staff had not arrived by the time dinner time rolled around, in fact it was only the four heads of house, Minerva, and Harry with Teddy that sat at the head table for their meal. Harry had spent a large portion of the day unpacking Teddy’s things, knowing he would need them to care for the boy far before he would need his own personal items.

He knew 3 of the four heads of house, Severus, Filius and Pomona all coming out of the war as unscathed as any one person could manage, the fourth was someone Harry didn’t know by name, but he thought she might have been an Auror injured out of service during the war.

“I hope you are all ready for the new term ahead. As you may have noticed we have a child in our mist, one not of the _typical_ Hogwarts age.” Severus snorted at that; the babbling babe was quite unavoidable as he screeched his way through the meal. The dark man was quieted by a glare from the headmistress, “As such the usual rights have been instilled wherein where the parent is in class, Heads of House will take over care, we cannot have a child in classes it would be far too dangerous. I understand this is extra work for you all, but it will only take a couple of hours out of any one day. There are some periods where all four of you and Harry are all occupied, in these instances I will find alternative care for little Teddy. Does anybody have anything to add?” They all shook their heads. They all respected Minerva slightly too much to argue against her word, in fact all but FIlius had been taught by her back as students.

“Thank you, Professor, Professors.” Harry felt a little strange sitting at the head table, it didn’t feel like his place at all.

“Think nothing of it Mr. Potter, Lupin is here due to your sense of responsibility rather than your lack thereof.” Harry nodded, looking down at his plate. He knew it was just Minerva’s way, but it always made him a little sad at the reminder of Remus through her use of last names.

“The staff meeting will be at 9 this evening when everyone has had time to arrive. Severus, if you will accept, I would appreciate if you would take on the role of Deputy Headmaster,” Severus did not answer verbally, merely dipping his head in Minerva’s direction in agreement, “Very well, and finally Mr. Potter, I would like to introduce you to the new D.A.D.A. teacher, Professor Pennyweather.” Harry greeted the new teacher politely; it would not do well to antagonise someone who would be caring for his son.

Harry slept like the dead that night, only awakening for Teddy’s needs and dropping straight back to sleep afterwards. Harry imagined it would be much the same today, he planned to start unpacking his own things before the Sorting Feast at 2pm, he was thankful his friends were coming on the Hogwarts Express, while he loved them he knew he wouldn’t have the energy to deal with their fussing, Teddy and sorting his room at the same time.

It was 1.30 by the time he finished. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, magic certainly helped, but it did not take all effort out of a task. He grinned at Teddy who was crawling around in a play pen that Harry had erected to contain the boy. His grin widened at the babbling he received in return. He couldn’t understand Teddy for the life of him, but the sight of him trying filled Harry with such joy. In his last half an hour he readied Teddy making sure he had a change of clothes, nappies and his bottle ready for just reheating, as well as a collection of toys to keep him preoccupied.

With a sigh of nerves, Harry picked up Teddy’s bag, a featherweight charm making the weight negligible, before hoisting Teddy onto his hip, the boy squealing at the movement.

“Come on then, let’s go face the masses.” This would be the largest group of people had been around since the war, mostly avoiding public spaces because his distaste for the worship. So many different things could have led to the same outcome in the war, he wasn’t the hero they all made him out to be.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t the first person in the Great Hall, in fact he saw the First Years starting to come up to the Hall, he couldn’t tell who it was from this distance but he could tell it wasn’t Hagrid leading them up to the Castle, the body, while stocky, was entirely too small to be Hagrid. Harry nodded to Severus as he went into the Great Hall, as Deputy he had taken over Minerva’s role of ushering in the Firsties.

The Hall went significantly quieter than before he’d opened the door. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, his grin growing inexplicably as he heard a familiar shout.

“Harry! Over here.” If he hadn’t been able to recognise the voice, waving hands attached to a bushy -haired head was guide enough for him. He walked over, ignoring everyone but his few friends, nodding at Luna and Ginny at their house tables. The eighth years had their own table now, all 18 of the returning students were at their own mini table, houses only mattering for the House cup now.

Harry gratefully plopped into the seat next to Hermione, pulling out the shrunken highchair from Teddy’s bag. The baby grumbled at being placed in the device until Padma and Parvati started fussing over him from across the table. Teddy loved the new attention and took it as a chance to show off his gifts.

“I see Teddy isn’t too bothered by all the attention.” Harry turned to Draco who happened to be sitting next to Teddy, Harry hadn’t noticed the man when they had first walked in, too focused on his friends, ignoring the stares and his Godson.

“I’m sure you already got that impression. How have you and your Mother been?” The rest of their year mates looked at them as if they had gone mad.

“Mother spent the last week with too much unnecessary fussing. She worries. Alas, drinks with Aunt Andromeda calmed her a little.” Harry smiled; he could certainly imagine Draco getting increasingly frustrated with Narcissa’s ‘Mother-Henning’ as term got closer, she’d even dropped in on his once to make sure he was appropriately prepared. Hermione coughed afterwards, drawing Harry’s attention to her and Ron.

“You have a lot to explain by the sounds of it.” Harry grinned sheepishly; he really hadn’t been in touch as much as he should during the summer.

“Trust me ‘Mione, this will seem tame compared to something else I need to tell you both.” His tone made it clear that he meant in private. Hermione looked distinctly suspicious, whilst Ron still seemed bothered by his friendship with their previous nemesis.

“After the feast, we’re coming back to your room and you are going to fill us in on your summer.” Harry nodded, he had spent seven years of friendship with this girl, he knew by now not to argue. He was going to reply verbally but Ron intercepted first.

“Bloody hell, what’s Charlie doing here?” Harry looked up at Ron’s words, seeing the familiar re-head walking down the Hall towards the head table. He slipped into a seat next to Sinistra, throwing her a cheeky grin. He then proceeded to look at all the tables, waving happily at Ginny looking a little thrown at the Gryffindor table before turning his attention to Ron who just glared at his brother. His grin growing slightly as he saw Harry, winking so subtly Harry thought he’d imagined it. A blush flooded his face as he looked away towards Teddy. Any further thoughts were cut off by Minerva stepping up to the dais.

“Welcome students, both those returning and joining us. First, we will do the sorting, then I will give the notices before allowing you all to carry on your meals.” Harry wondered if Minerva’s voice carried outside the hall, because the moment afterwards Severus stepped into the Great Hall, leading a babble of nervous looking first years.

“Were we ever that small?” Harry whispered the question to Hermione, his voice a little shocked. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend.

“You basically still are.” Harry grimaced at the girl, pouting as he turned to occupy Teddy, listening with half-attention to the sorting going on around him. When McGonagall stepped back up to the podium Harry re-engaged his attention.

“Welcome all to a new year, in a new age of peace I hope you can find your knowledge satiated in our institution. While the House Cup and Quidditch will remain as normal, we will be introducing activities that further promote House co-operation this year. I will not stand for any bullying within these walls be it on heritage or House. Returning eighth years you will not be permitted to join your house teams for quidditch, however if you can find enough interested individuals a year team will be allowed. Finally, before the feast commences, I would like to introduce new members of Staff. Professor Mason will be taking over as Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Pennyweather will be taking over as D.A.D.A. teacher, and finally Professor Weasley will be taking over from Hagrid for this year alone as he embarks on a Honeymoon with Olympe.”

Those who had been there during the Tri-Wizard grinned at that, happy that the half-giant had gotten his happy ending. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Hagrid extended his absence from Hogwarts to return to France with Olympe. At least it explained Charlie’s presence. Minerva gave some other information, but nothing that that the eighth years hadn’t heard before, finally though she stopped, and the feast appeared before them on the large tables. Everyone tucked in with gusto, though maybe no one with quite the same amount as Ron.

“Do you mind If Draco comes along, I promised his front row seats to your reactions.” Ron looked like he would rather say no, but shrugged, too sated from the feast he had just imbued to muster up too much dissatisfaction.

“Hang on, Draco _Malfoy_ , knows your big secret before we do?” Hermione crossed her arms, her eyes showing the hurt that was not shown in her disbelieving tone.

“Just by chance, in a roundabout way, it kind of concerns him too.” Hermione still looked a little hurt but nodded once. Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the Golden Trio; Draco could quickly understand why Harry had turned to his Mother over these two over-zealous crack pots for sound advice.

Harry nodded back at Hermione, picking up Teddy and leading them all back to his quarters. Draco whistled as he took in the spacious room.

“Maybe having a baby is the way to go.” Harry just rolled his eyes at the blonde, his amusement killed by the knowledge of why he was bringing a baby to Hogwarts with him. Hermione sat on the comfy sofa, pulling Ron down with her. Looking distinctly uncomfortable, Draco sat next to her. Harry settled into the armchair opposite them.

“Well then Harry, you better start talking.” Harry hadn’t quite expected it to feel so much like an interrogation.

“Snape is my biological father.” There wasn’t a right way to say it, so with all the tact he lacked he just spilled it out. Hermione’s mouth fell open, her eyes blinking. Ron was a little more dramatic, his face screwing up in disgust.

“He’s lying, everyone says you look like James. There’s no way the Greasy Git is your bloody _father_.” Draco puffed out a little dissatisfied puff of air.

“That’s my Godfather you’re insulting there, Weasel.” He crossed his arms. Harry sighed; he hadn’t expected Ron to take it well.

“Trust me Ron, I didn’t believe it at first either. An inheritance test, not brewed by Severus, confirmed it. Plus, James and Severus looked more alike than either would like to admit, with my mum’s eyes it was just some simple charms to shift things in James’ favour,” Harry shrugged, Harry wasn’t so sure Severus would appreciate his comparison, “I think it’s a little unfair to call him a Greasy Git after all he helped us during the war.” Ron still didn’t look accepting, but he certainly didn’t look ready to argue point blank.

“How did Malfoy find out though?” Hermione seemed to be sticking on that fact rather than that of Severus. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because it bothered her more of if she was using it to ignore the information about his parentage.

“I impulsively sent a letter to Narcissa Malfoy about what I should do about Hogwarts, the one letter turned into multiple letters and culminated in Narcissa inviting me for lunch. Draco was meant to be going to Zabini’s that day, but their plans changed so Draco joined us for Lunch.” Hermione looked disbelieving.

“You turned to Narcissa Malfoy for advice? What on earth possessed you to do that? Why didn’t you talk to Molly?” Hermione looked like she just couldn’t understand.

“It was spur of the moment, ‘Mione. I was confused and you were pressuring me. I had every intention of burning it, but I sent it instead,” His next words were a little quieter, “I don’t regret it, Narcissa has come to mean a great deal to me over the summer. I didn’t turn to Molly because I didn’t feel it was my place, she had enough to deal with over the summer.”

“Oh Harry, she wouldn’t have turned you away, mum loves you.” Harry nodded.

“I know, I love Molly too, but I just didn’t feel right. You were all leaning on her, and George was falling apart, she didn’t need an extra stress.” Ron just looked sad, as if he could remember that summer vividly.

“So, what does this mean? Your friends with Malfoy, Snape is your father, and Mrs. Malfoy is your new bosom buddy.”

“I don’t know. I know that you two are still my best friends, and I know it’s all a little unorthodox but all I’ve wanted my whole life is a family, I didn’t think I’d got any, and now I’m getting the chance at that I’m not going to just throw it away.” Hermione and Ron nodded. Hermione pulling up from the sofa, wrapping Harry in a hug.

“We just want you to be happy, we worry about you.” Harry smiled a little tearfully at her, before Hermione turned to look at Ron and Draco awkwardly sitting at opposite sides of the sofa, “Maybe we’ll finally see an end to the Malfoy-Weasley feud.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“We can but wish. I don’t think either side even knows what it’s about.” Conversation settled after that, a general conversation about summer, the Golden Trio falling back into the friendship as if they hadn’t been distanced at all during the holidays. Draco fitted in surprisingly well in their conversations, bouncing off Harry at first, the one he was most comfortable with, before Hermione and Ron slowly started to accept their former enemy. As ten o’clock approached Harry yawned.

“I’ve got to get Teddy to bed. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” As if on cue, the baby started fussing, tears entering his eyes. Hermione smiled softly at the baby, whereas Ron turned up his nose at the whimpering child.

“Right, we’ll see you at Breakfast then, mate.” Harry yawned through his goodbyes before settling Teddy into bed.

Harry started off his day by sending a letter to Narcissa, it had been more than a week that he had been properly in touch.

‘Dear Cissa,

Draco informs me you are well, if not a little stressed to see Draco return to Hogwarts. I have hope that without Voldemort about Hogwarts will be significantly safer than previously shown.

Hermione seemed more bothered by the fact that Draco had heard about Severus before her than the fact that he is my father. Ron, unsurprisingly, just seemed a little disturbed. He’ll come around in time, in fact conversation managed to settle with them both and Draco after all the secrets had outed.

I’m excited to get back to lessons, however I feel a little uncomfortable with leaving Teddy with the Heads of Houses, the only person I’ve left him previously is Andromeda. It’s not that I don’t trust them, but I don’t even know one of them personally. But I certainly trust Minerva’s judgement over Dumbledore’s.

Finally, Andromeda suggested that being as the first meal went so well it might be beneficial to us all to make them a regular thing. I was wondering if you would be amenable to that idea and whether we could invite Andromeda as well.

Keep Well,

Love, Harry.’

Harry sent the letter off before heading off to breakfast where Headmistress McGonagall was handing out the timetables to the eighth years. Harry felt a little saddened thinking that this would be the very last timetable he would receive as a student of Hogwarts.

Harry’s timetable was a little different to everyone else’s, where most people only had their classes on, Harry’s had an addendum in the form of information of where Teddy would be for each of his classes. Harry was only taking 6 NEWTS: D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Charms as they were required for healing training, he had also opted for C.O.M.C as it was just something that genuinely interested him. Harry remembered McGonagall saying that some of his classes coincided with all the head of houses and so Teddy would have alternative care, he quickly looked through his timetable. He was fairly happy to note that McGonagall had signed Charlie up for the job, he could certainly trust the Weasleys.

Once again, Harry signed as the fellow eighth years fussed over a preening Teddy. At least the boy seemed to appreciate the attention more than Harry ever had. Harry happened to have Charms first, due to its importance in many fields he expected all of his friends would be in the same lessons with him. Instead he asked how many each would be doing.

Hermione looked sheepish as she admitted to taking on 12 electives.

“I wanted to take Music as well, but I’d already reached the limit.” Harry rolled his eyes; he shouldn’t really expect any less from his Brainiac as a friend. Ron had gone for five, those McGonagall had recommended for being an Auror and then C.O.M.C. Unlike Harry he had gone for the easy mark rather than genuine interest. Draco had taken on 8 electives. He argued that he did not want to overwhelm himself, but he still wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to do after Hogwarts.

Harry found it difficult to focus at first when he got to Charms. He had left breakfast early in order to pass Teddy over to Severus who was timetabled to watch the babe first.

“He hasn’t pooed yet this morning, so he’ll probably need a change while he’s with you, or possibly when he gets passed to Professor Sprout, he won’t need feeding properly in lunch, but if he starts getting cranky then there’s a snack in the bag. There’s a change of clothes in there as well in case he needs it, there should be plenty of toys, but a quick charm or transfiguration usually renews his interest. If he starts crying you have to bounce him, don’t rock him, you’ve got to bounce him.” Harry was aware he had started rambling, the eye roll and amused look from Severus probably gave it away as well.

“Teddy will be fine with me and Pomona. You can find him in her office during your free period during lunch.” Severus’ voice was steady, reassuring. With a sheepish grin Harry passed over his Godson, placing a kiss on the boy’s head before heading to class.

“Why are you so jittery Harry?” Hermione looked annoyed and they were only two minutes in.

“I’m just not used to leaving Teddy with other people.” Draco snorted from beside him.

“Cherish the break, he’ll be fine with Severus, he’s not going to harm your child while trying to get on your good side.” Harry snickered at that, an action that quieted when Flitwick threw a disapproving glare their way. Afterwards though he found his attention back where it should be, on the overly complicated lesson on how to charm various household items.

As much as he had enjoyed his lessons, he was very glad when his free period came around, practically running from his second class, Transfiguration, down to the Herbology professor’s office. He had never hated how large the castle was until this point, it was just something he had grown up with. He knocked on the door, the knocker shaped into an intricate vine.

“Come in, dear.” There was a friendliness, a soul-deep kindness, about the stoutness that made it obvious just which house she had heralded from. Harry grinned as he watched Teddy trying to catch a stuffed Mandrake that the Professor had charmed to dance around Teddy’s portable playpen that he had been deposited in.

“He hasn’t been any bother has he?” Pomona smiled at the student in the doorway, ushering him further into the room.

“Oh no bother at all, Mr. Potter. Little fussy a while ago, but I think he was missing you. Severus looked best displeased to inform me that he has been changed while Teddy was with him.” They shared a grin at that, Harry trying to hold in his grin at the thought of Severus Snape changing a baby’s nappy. Harry stood up to leave, hauling Teddy up under his arms and packing the playpen back into his charmed bag, “Consider the Mandrake a gift for Teddy.”

Harry smiled gratefully at his Professor, packing the stuffed toy into his bag as well, Teddy looking disappointed to see it stop dancing. “Thank you, Professor.” She waved him off, turning back to her marking as Harry took his leave.

Harry took off to the library, he had never seen much use in the quiet study rooms until now, now though he considered them a godsend. He needed to study, but he didn’t want to be always taking nooks to and from the library, at the same time he couldn’t keep Teddy in the library proper. He imagined the rooms hadn’t been designed with small babies in mind, rather for overzealous students like Hermione that needed the extra space for studying.

Harry placed Teddy’s playpen furthest from the door, making sure he was between the baby and the door. He pulled out a selection of toys before setting a charm on Teddy to keep tabs on him while he studied. Luckily it was only the morning of the first day, so the meagre homework they had received was complete before the end of his free period. Teddy was delighted to have Harry’s full attention for the first time this morning, seeming putting on a show for his Godfather with his Metamorphagus skills. Even he hadn’t been showing off, Harry was delighted to just sit and play with Teddy, as stressful as the baby could be sometimes, his easy laughter also went towards releasing tension in Harry that he was rarely aware of.

Harry was glad his first day of lessons were over, it was surprisingly difficult to be apart from Teddy for the majority of the day, he wondered if this was how working parents felt. He made his way down to Hagrid’s hut after his final period of Potions, today was one of those days where all of the Head’s of House were teaching so Charlie had been gifted with Teddy for the hour.

One might assume that Charlie would have taken quarters up in the castle, but on request from Hagrid he was staying in the hut so he could better look after Fang. Unlike Pomona earlier, when Harry walked in, Charlie hadn’t got Teddy in his playpen, instead he was bouncing the child on his lap, pulling faces at the baby making him giggle widely. Harry wasn’t at all surprised to see Teddy sporting wild red hair to match his new friend. At Charlie’s feet sat Fang, sniffing curiously at the small human in his home.

“Well, it looks like I’m not needed here.” Harry said it with a grin, watching with amusement as Charlie’s head popped up in surprise with Teddy turning at his Godfather’s voice. The baby reached out with chubby hands towards his returned Godfather, Harry leaning in to take the child easily, his grin settling into contentment.

“Nah, I’m just the entertainment. Haven’t held a baby since Gin was born.” Somehow Harry could imagine it, he’s seen the brotherly love between the Weasley men and the special affection they held for Ginny being the youngest _and_ the only girl. He could only imagine how much they had all doted on her. Charlie’s look turned almost sad for a minute, “He looks like Tonks, not just his gift either.”

“You knew her?” Charlie laughed at that.

“Aye, we were in the same year at Hogwarts, she might have been a Puff, but we got into plenty of mischief together.” Oh god, Harry did not want to think what sort of trouble a Weasley and Nymphadora ‘Don’t call me Nymphadora’ Tonks could get into together. It was also a weird thought; he hadn’t imagined that Tonks and Charlie were the same age.

“I barely knew Tonks; I wish I had more stories for Teddy.” Charlie flicked a half-smile at Harry.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Andromeda will have plenty of stories, and I’ll make sure Teddy understands his full mischief legacy. You’re going to give him an amazing life, it’ll be okay.” Harry smiled softly. Harry didn’t think he’d ever be able to talk about those lost in the war without a certain melancholy. Instead he sat down with Teddy, while the company wasn’t so familiar, the surroundings were.

“What made you decide to come to work at Hogwarts?” Charlie put a pot of tea on before he answered, Fang pottering over to Harry to receive some well desired affection. Harry easily gave it, missing the friendly boarhound over the summer.

“Spur of the moment, miss the dragons of course, but I wanted to be closer to home for a while, to the family.” Harry could understand that, he knew it had been a particularly hard summer for the Weasley’s especially in the wake of Fred’s death, “Are you taking my class for the same reasons as Ron?” Harry laughed at that, despite the previously heavy atmosphere. Charlie was unsurprisingly easy to talk to, he was a Weasley after all.

“No, I’m not here for the easy mark, I just generally really enjoy the class, the creatures are all so fascinating, I think their so underappreciated by wizarding society just because they’re not human.” Charlie was grinning at that, he’d felt exactly the same when taking the class, though his interest was a little less vague and had always focused on Dragons.

“You want to work with them after Hogwarts?” He knew Ron wanted to be an auror, knew his brother wanted his best friend to join him there though. Harry Potter did not sound like a man who would enjoy being an auror though. Not that he could make a proper judgement, he’d only spoken to him a handful of times.

“I want to be a Healer, hence my other choices.” Charlie nodded; it wasn’t a bad choice. If the boy had as much of a hero complex as his Dad had complained about then Healing fit.

“Why let the C.O.M.C. go to waste? Magical Veterinary is always an option.” Harry’s eyebrows rose at that, he’d never considered that. He hadn’t properly looked through the career’s brochures yet, his previous focus on the war had reduced his careers research.

“I might ask McGonangall for more information, there’s no harm in considering it.” Charlie smiled at him, the conversation falling into easy talk that ended up passing more time than either realised.

When he finally reached the Great Hall Hermione was looking frantic. That franticness left her gaze as she saw Harry pulling out Teddy’s highchair.

“Where have you _been_ , you just ran off after potions and none of us could find you since.” Harry rolled his eyes, he really loved ‘Mione but she was much the worrier.

“I went to pick up Teddy from Charlie, I stayed for tea and lost track of time.” Hermione huffed.

“Lost track of time. Harry it’s been _two hours_.” Harry turned to Teddy to stop from snapping at Hermione, Draco’s mocking raised eyebrow brought a grin back to his face.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione. I’ll send notice next time.” By the snort Draco let out he hadn’t quite kept the bite out of his voice, but Hermione nodded at him, no sign of hurt in her voice. Harry was sure Ron would have had something to say if it wasn’t for the fact, he was stuffing his face with dinner. Despite his prior annoyance, the sight of his two best friends just being themselves led to a flutter of affection in his chest.

Harry smiled the next morning as he saw Narcissa’s owl, Callen, soaring through the great hall. The fellow eighth years looked confused as the soot black owl dropped a letter in front of both Draco and Harry before settling on Teddy’s tray to affectionately nibble at the baby. The baby giggled in response, his hair turning to feathers the same shade as the owl. Harry chuckled, stroking the owl with one hand while offering her some bacon with the other.

“There you are Callie; I hope you had a good flight.” The bird preened at the attention.

“You’ve given Mother’s bird a _nickname_. I knew nothing good could come of Malfoy’s associating with a Potter.” Harry guffawed, cheekily offering Draco his middle finger as the blonde scowled at him.

“Callie doesn’t mind, as long as she get’s some fuss.” Harry shrugged it off while Draco was still sulking.

“ _I_ mind.” Harry shook his head. It was times like this that Draco’s upbringing really shone through. Nevertheless, he exited his sulk enough to offer the beautiful owl his own treat, stressing her full name as he did. Harry rolled his eyes, pocketing his letter for later as he did.

It wasn’t until his afternoon free period that Harry finally had a significant amount of time in which to read the letter, he had gone to his room rather than the library this time, he wasn’t planning on working, he was planning on enjoying his letter then playing with Teddy until he inevitably got grumpy, his grumpiness a representative of his tiredness and wish to avoid sleep. Harry didn’t understand why the boy wouldn’t just _sleep_ when he was tired, rather than making a song and dance of the whole ordeal.

‘ _Harry Dear,_

_Hmm yes, I do not doubt my Dragon had something to say about my… fussing leading up to his return to Hogwarts. In our early missives I outlined my concerns regarding allowing Draco to return, those did not magically disappear. Alas, I am more than glad that he is finally making friendships outside of his own house, as much as I do like seeing Blaise and Pansy around. I think separating the eighth years from their houses was a clever idea on Minerva’s part._

_I am pleased to hear your friends are not reacting too adversely, I pray for you that this mindset remains when it finally sets in. Have faith, things will work out as fate demands._

_Yes, leaving your baby with others is never an easy task, but as I have not heard any panicked letters from you since I can only assume things have being going well. Your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is a seemingly an upstanding Lady, from a well to do Half-Blood family. She fought in the war and lost proper functioning of her legs hence prematurely retiring her from her role as an auror. I hope you do not mind but I carried out a background check in hopes it would put your worries to rest, I can confirm I have found nothing untoward about this woman, my Lion._

_As to your final request, I would be delighted to put on a weekly luncheon. Naturally Severus will have to apply for regular time off for these, but with yours and Draco’s freedom organising them should be a breeze. Naturally, Andromeda is always welcome in my home, if you talk to Severus, I will bring Andy on board._

_Keep well,_

_All my love,_

_Narcissa.”_

Harry felt spirited after reading the letter, his inclination being to head straight to Severus’ office to see if he was free to discuss this matter, instead though he realised it would be wiser to wait until this evening after dinner, understanding his father would not be best please to be interrupted for something so trivial. Instead, he focused back on to Teddy, the boy relishing in the attention as always. He pulled out Teddy’s mandrake, the weirdly cute plant had slowly become one of Teddy’s favourites.

“Harry, are you coming to the library after dinner?” Harry shook his head at Hermione. Trust Hermione to be thinking about the library during lunch.

“Not straight away, I need to talk to Severus about something first.” Harry tried not to laugh at Ron as he pulled a face, Harry could only imagine the reaction if Harry ever got comfortable enough with Severus to call him Dad. Ron would undoubtedly lose his mind at that, “Oh don’t pull a face like that, he’s been nicer this year.” Ron shrugged.

“Still wish I didn’t have to take Potions.” Harry chuckled, for as much as Ron grumbled about the class, he was surprisingly good at it now. Hermione pursed her lips at her boyfriend.

“If you end up staying longer than you expect, let us know.” Harry nodded, fighting an eye roll. He had done it once and now Hermione acted as if losing track of time is a crime. Once he had fed both himself and Teddy, he packed their stuff before heading down to the dungeons. He always found the dungeons a bit strange a place for a group of Purebloods, or at least the majority of Slytherins were, Harry suspected they enjoyed the view of the black lake.

Harry knocked on Severus’ office door, Teddy balanced easily on his hip. ‘Come in’ was heard in response so Harry opened the door, unsurprised to see Severus at his desk with a red ink pot and a pile of papers.

He looked up as the door opened, Harry was surprised to see the man’s face soften at visitors.

“Harry, is everything okay?” Severus looked mildly concerned, that is until Harry sent a genuine grin, easing into one of the office chairs opposite the man.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just wondering if you’d be able to get a regular evening off once a week. Andromeda and Narcissa both agree that continuing group lunch would be fun.” Severus put down his pen, giving his full attention to Harry.

“I’m sure Minerva wouldn’t be too adverse. Though I imagine she will be a bit put upon that we knew the whole summer and neither of us told her. What day do you think would be good?” Harry shrugged.

“Narcissa said to get back to her, but both me and Draco have a free last period on a Thursday so maybe that would be a good time if it coincides with your timetable?”

“I will let you know at Breakfast tomorrow if Minerva agrees, but it marries up rather fine with my own timetable.” Harry smiled, he always expects things to be just a little more difficult than they actually were, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“I was going to ask McGonagall, but as deputy I imagine you’d know too, but do you have any information on how to become a magical veterinarian.” Severus’s eyebrows lifted, surprised at the request.

“You’re considering a different career?” Harry shrugged; it had certainly been on his mind since Charlie had brought it up the other day.

“I ended up talking to Charlie when I went to pick Teddy up, he suggested it when I told him I wanted to be a healer and that I was genuinely interested in C.O.M.C. and not just there for the easy marks. He knows Ron too well.” Harry rolled his eyes affectionately at the decision process of his best friend.

“A surprisingly good idea for a Weasley.” Harry was sure it was the closest the man would get to a compliment for the family, he’s not entirely sure that they’d care for his opinion. Before Harry could say anything in response though Severus started rooting around in one of his drawers, quickly pulling out a leaflet. He held it out towards Harry, “Hopefully this will help you make a decision.”

Harry took the leaflet with a thank you, and after some comfortable small talk Harry left to go to the library.

“Don’t want to keep ‘Mione waiting too long, I think she was about ready to send out a search party when I lost track of time with Charlie.” Severus didn’t look surprised, though maybe a little exasperated.

“Do remind Miss Granger that she is not your keeper.” Harry left the dungeons, chuckling to himself as he went.

The next morning Severus passed the eighth-year table on his way up to the head table.

“Good morning, Draco, I trust you are well.” He spoke to his Godson first, the blonde grinning cheekily up at him. Severus was part way between wanting to wipe the infuriating look off the brat’s face and being glad of its presence. He hadn’t seen it since Draco had been a young boy before wars and politics.

“Very well thank you, Severus.” After greeting his godson, he greeted his son, he prickled at all the occupants of the table watching them curiously. While there had certainly being a thawing of the animosity between Potter and Snape, this was still unprecedented as far as they were concerned.

“I survived Minerva’s wrath unscathed, you can inform Narcissa that she has a choice between the Thursday and Tuesday evening.” Harry grinned as the man walked to his seat at the table. He noticed Draco looked pleased as well whilst the rest of the table looked mostly confused. As far as Harry was concerned outside of his very closest friends, it had nothing to do with them, so he ignored the curious glances.

It wasn’t the house that made it feel like coming home to Harry, he was rather indifferent to the Malfoy’s new home. No, what made it feel like home was Narcissa’s arms coming to settle around him, her embrace warm.

“I am glad to see you well, my Lion.” Harry still felt an inexplicable desire to cry whenever the woman used the term. It wasn’t the phrase itself; it was the tenderness it implied, the caring. Keeping one hand still on Teddy, he wrapped his other arm around her to return the hug. As soon as he was away from the woman Andromeda was there ready to take her Grandson for some time. Harry smiled at how ecstatic both looked to be back together.

“How has he been Harry?” Harry smiled warmly at the woman.

“He’s been great, he loves all the attention he gets.” Andromeda got a familiar look in her eye, the one he recognised as her reminiscent face.

“Dora was the same, she’d flash her hair different colours so new people would give her some fuss.” Harry didn’t have anything to say, he merely wrapped his arms around the woman, being careful of Teddy as he did. She smiled sadly at him.

“Come on through, dinner is nearly ready?” All four guests and baby followed Narcissa through to the dining table.

Severus was surprised by the warmth he felt at seeing Narcissa again, easily returning the hug she bestowed upon him. He had known her a good portion of his life, she had been two years ahead of him at Hogwarts and while they head never been friends until he had joined the Death Eaters, he had been aware of her machinations within Slytherin to limit the bullying other members had given him for being a half-blood. She had always been a formidable woman, but it hadn’t been until the day that they had gone to punish Harry’s relatives that he had noticed she was also beautiful.

Maybe that was a lie, he had always known she was beautiful, he had eyes, and he knew Lucius’ standards enough to know he would except nothing less than beautiful, rather this was the first time he had acknowledged her as beautiful for herself. He had thought that he would never feel that someone was beautiful again after Lily, he was sure there was a difference between thinking and feeling someone was beautiful, and yet he had felt Narcissa had been beautiful on that day. On following lunches and meetings, he had felt a contentment in her presence, and now today, today he had a feeling he was in trouble regarding his emotions towards the Malfoy widower.

He shook the feelings off for now, following Narcissa and the others into the dining room, there would be a time and a place to consider his feelings towards Narcissa, but these lunches were for him to try and build bridges with his son.

Narcissa certainly didn’t make his desire to ignore his feelings easy though, she had sat him at the other head of table, a prime location to admire her beauty. Her sister and son on either side of her while Severus had Harry and then Teddy in his highchair on either side of him. Severus wished unfairly that Andromeda wasn’t here, between her similarities to Bellatrix and that look in her eyes as though she knew something even he did not certainly unsettled him.

Plates fell in front of them, the house elves food impeccable as always as Narcissa set in on drilling the boys.

“Draco, you and Blaise have been getting closer yes?” Draco rolled his eyes as if this was a question he had heard multiple times.

“Mother if I haven’t told you once, I have told you a hundred times, I am not interested in Blaise, he is my best friend, no more no less. Like I tell you every time, I will produce my heir, maybe even two for security, but no more and no less.” It was impossible to miss the disappointed look on Narcissa’s face, as if she thought that she asked the question enough times that Draco would finally change the response.

“If not Blaise, is there no one else you are interested in?” Narcissa watched her son closely, as if looking for a giveaway in his features as much as in his words.

“No, mother.” Then with a grin to Harry, “Why don’t you drill Harry about his new career aspirations.” Harry glared at Draco just slightly, Severus couldn’t help but smile just slightly, he couldn’t decide if those two acted like brothers or an old married couple. He could guess which Narcissa hoped for if the way her features softened as they interacted was anything to go by.

“Hmm yes, I am a little curious, I had heard from Sev that you had come looking for information. I think animal healing would suit you well. What I am more curious about is about _who_ you got the idea from.” Severus was surprised to see a faint blush on his son’s cheek, by the satisfied grin on Narcissa’s face she knew something he did not.

“Honestly, Cissa, we’re just friends, he’s my teacher.” Narcissa shrugged.

“You’re an adult, he’s an adult, he would have known that he was going to be your teacher when he was flirting with you during summer.” Harry rolled his eyes, he liked Charlie, but not in a romantic way.

“From what Bill says he wouldn’t want something long term. I want that, and not just for Teddy.” Severus couldn’t decide if Narcissa looked pleased or disappointed at the face. Severus decided he was very much displeased that an older man had been flirting with his son.

“Charlie was flirting with you? When was this?” Harry signed, sounding thoroughly exhausted by the conversation.

“It was in the summer, I’m sure he was just bored. Don’t make it into something it isn’t.” Then with a grin that put Severus distinctly on edge, “Why should the inquisition go one way. Draco and I aren’t the only one’s single in this room.” Draco grinned back at Harry, turning to his mother.

“Mother, surely this long after father, maybe someone has caught your eyes,” Severus tried to fight widening his eyes as Draco turned those silver eyes to him, “You and Uncle Sev have been getting closer yes?” He saw Harry bite his lip to stop from laughing as Draco turned the tables on his mother. Severus did not dare look his long-time friend in the face.

“And if we were?” Severus looked up surprised to see Narcissa meeting her son’s gaze head on, and yet despite the steadiness of her gaze it did not disguise the blush he could see riding up her cheeks. Draco cocked his head to the side at the response, as if he was genuinely considering the response.

“I’d be glad.” He settled on in the end. Narcissa nodded once at her son before turning back to her meal which had changed to the main course some time during their conversation. He tried to avoid looking up, he wasn’t sure of what to make of the feeling of hope that was bubbling up in his chest. He was glad when no more talk of romance was made during the meal.

And so, after the meal Harry’s next few weeks fell into a predictable routine. While it had only been chance he had stayed with Charlie that first week, it had become an unspoken continuing agreement, every Monday Charlie would have tea ready by the time Harry arrived at Hagrid’s hut and then they would just talk until dinner rolled around. Depending on his workload after dinner was dedicated to homework or entertaining Teddy. Tuesdays he made sure to dedicate to Hermione and Ron, he had missed his friends over the summer, and he was glad to have at least one evening in the school week together, on Hermione’s command of course they were spent in one of the Library’s quiet rooms.

One early week Harry had turned to Draco for help with a Charms’ assignment, Hermione often over-complicated already complicated subjects so Harry hoped that the second in class would be a help. It had been surprisingly easy to study with Draco, their dry humour bouncing off each other and Harry’s grades were starting to skyrocket. That meant, much to Ron and Hermione’s dismay, Wednesday’s were dedicated to studying with Draco. Sometimes his other friends came along, mostly they used it as an excuse for some _private_ time. Unsurprisingly, Thursday’s were dedicated to family meals. Those were the times of the week he wouldn’t give up for the world, where he felt loved and secured, no matter how long it had been Narcissa had not lost that motherly feel, a feeling he was infinitely afraid of. Harry was almost ready to call Draco like a brother, if it was not for the small crush he was carrying, and Severus was slowly starting to feel like a father, not delegating so much to Narcissa for the parental type questions. Harry was glad he was starting to trust the man.

Harry hoped he would get over his crush soon, because Harry had a very distinct feeling that he and Draco would end up step-brothers in the not too soon futures, Severus seemed to use their lunches to flirt with Narcissa in equal measure to get to know Harry. Harry didn’t mind, it made it feel a little more organic, less forced, and it was always amusing to see Andromeda rolling her eyes and sending him and Draco conspiring grins. Yes, Thursdays were by far some of his favourite days of the week.

Friday’s, unfortunately for him, was dedicated to personal study, if he wanted to be a healer of any kind then he would need high grades, and that meant no slacking off despite a baby and trying to get new family. Likewise, his Saturday mornings were spent in much the same way, he had to get up early to tend to Teddy, so he used the Saturday productively. So his friends would not accuse him of overworking, he saved the afternoon to enjoy the time with his friends and Godson, unless he had a real desire for some particular activity he let his friends pick the activity. Certainly, taking Ron and Draco into the muggle world to watch a movie, cartoon as it was, had certainly been an _experience_. The finally his evening he spent with Severus, they had both agreed it would be good to just talk about the past outside of the family dynamic. Sometimes it felt a bit like a therapy session, and yet he came to value those evening, Teddy babbling in the corner, curling up in one of Severus’ armchair, a singular glass of firewhiskey permitted and getting all his feelings out about his life. It made him feel closer to his father to have that openness returned. While he loved Thursday’s for the overall family dynamic, Saturday’s made him feel more secure than he had felt in a very long time. Sunday’s though, he did not plan, he left them down to chance, let the day take him where it wanted.

Harry enjoyed having a schedule, it was good for both him and Teddy, his boy who was growing steadily over time. This weekend though, his schedule was changing, Andromeda had practically begged him to take Teddy for a weekend. She had gone from having a full house to none at all and Harry thought the emptiness as well as her sorrow got to her. So, he gave in. Friday, after his classes but before dinner he packed up all of Teddy’s things and took them, with Teddy, through the Floo to Andromeda.

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d be this early, I’m glad though.” Was the first thing Andromeda said as her grandson and his godfather arrived in her house.

“If I hadn’t woke up late, I would have brought him this morning, you deserve all the quality time you want with him.” Andromeda smiled gratefully up at him; Harry couldn’t believe he had ever got the woman confused with Bellatrix.

“Thank you, Harry. While I was doubtful when Dora and Remus told me they were naming a 17 year old as their child’s Godfather, I couldn’t wish for better for Teddy,” Harry felt somewhere between inexplicably pleased and very uncomfortable at the praise. Andromeda seemed to pick up on that, allowing just a small smile before she moved on, “Do you have any plans for your free weekend? I know once we felt comfortable enough to leave Dora elsewhere, me and Ted would jump on the chance of some alone time.” She smiled that wistful smile of memories of the past. He was glad he’d agreed to this, anything to take away that sorrowful look for a while.

“Not really, I’m just going to stick to my regular plans I reckon, and then probably panic for a while as I wonder where I’ve left Teddy.” Both of them laughed at that, though Harry hoped that he wouldn’t panic too much, this would be the first time he had been without Teddy for more than a couple of hours at a time. Still, he said his goodbyes, kissing his Godson on the forehead, and the witch on the cheek before stepping back to Hogwarts.

He hovered aimlessly in his room for a while, not quite sure what to do, before realising his best bet would be to prepare for his evening studying and Dinner that was very soon. He was glad for lunch, time with his friends would surely distract him from the absence from Teddy, he kind of felt like that first day when he hadn’t been able to focus because Teddy was elsewhere. Hermione, and surprisingly Draco, picked up on his mood straight away, Hermione pulling him into a hug.

“I imagine there’ll be a time you’ll be glad to fob him off on Andromeda for a few days.” Harry laughed at Draco’s comment, the comfort of laughter very different from the comfort of a hug.

“Hmm, yes, I can’t imagine Andromeda letting him get away with much cheek.” He smiled, imagining just how Teddy might grow to be.

“She might have been disowned but she’s still very much a Black at heart, you’ll have a proper pureblood gentleman on your hands.” Harry grimaced just slightly, though amusement shined in his eyes. Both Narcissa and Andromeda were so different than the impression that Sirius had given of his family that it was easy to forget that they were Black’s too.

“Between her and Cissa, I’ll be a ‘proper pureblood gentleman’ soon too.” Draco nodded sharply, as if it was fitting, while Hermione and Ron laughed at the comment. Hermione, as much as she loved Ron, couldn’t help thinking Ron could do with some of their lessons too.

“With your _fame_ , you should know how to navigate certain circles.” No one reacted anymore when Severus stopped by the table, it was increasingly common for their previously hated professor to stop by, the only mystery would be there if he was there to talk to Harry or Draco.

“Please don’t, Severus, Kingsley has been trying to talk me into the Anniversary Ball. He must know me well if he is starting to persuade me now for an event in _May_.” Severus just chuckled at him, the sound coming a lot more common now.

“Hopefully that will be more than long enough. Can you come to my office after Dinner?” Harry nodded, but searched the onyx eyes of his father to see if he was in trouble, Harry could see nothing but happiness in those eyes, as if he was fighting a smile, so Harry could only assume it was nothing nefarious.

When Harry reached Severus’ quarters, he was amused to see that his father seemed unable to concentrate on his work, even in the middle of a war the man hadn’t had much trouble tearing down many an essay with his overeager red quill. In fact, he looked thoroughly distracted as he stared into space. For a former spy, it took a surprisingly long time to notice Harry was there.

“I thought there wasn’t an issue, but you do seem very distracted.” Severus startled just slightly, before scowling at Harry for allowing himself to be caught unaware.

“No, no, it’s nothing untoward, I was just wondering if we could move our usual Saturday plans to Sunday,” Then with a blush, as if anticipating Harry’s next question, he added, “I finally plucked up the courage to ask Narcissa to dinner.” Harry grinned widely. He was genuinely glad, it had been building for a while now, and he absolutely adored Narcissa, he would not have to worry about some unwieldly woman trying to break the slowly securing relation between him and Severus.

“Sure thing, Dad.” Harry clamped his mouth around the rest of his response, his eyes widening, he hadn’t thought before speaking the words slipping out. He worried for a moment that the other man would be mad, but despite already looking pleased as punch over his upcoming date, a smile spread across his face. Harry sighed with relief at the expression, finally carrying on as he had been going, “Do I need to give you the talk about treating a woman properly.” The light still danced in Severus’ eyes as he snorted.

“Brat.” Harry had the distinct feeling that after wishing desperately wishing for a family for nearly 17 years that finally he was getting one.

The next morning at breakfast he grinned at his friends. Hermione looked distinctly concerned at the expression. She knew from experience it rarely led to anything good.

“Do you guys fancy getting a tiny bit pissed in my rooms tonight?” His grin was still there.

Draco and Ron let out a ‘hell yeah’ almost instantly before looking disgusted with each other to make the comments at the same time.

“Tonight? I thought you usually had lunch with Severus tonight.” Harry grinned; he couldn’t wait to hear how their lunch had gone.

“Dad has _other_ plans tonight.” It wasn’t just his friends that were blinking at him, the whole of the eighth years were blinking confusedly at him. Again, Harry hadn’t thought before speaking, and now it would undoubtedly be all over the news. Parvati, despite losing Lavender, was still a terrible gossip.

“Well in that case, then sure, it’ll be nice to let go for a while.” Hermione hoped that by carrying on normally, that it would distract the rest of her yearmates. They stopped staring at least, but by the glances that flickered between Harry and the head table the topic was still very much on his mind.

“You should probably warn your father of the incoming gossip storm, Harry.” Draco was right, the knowledge just making him bury his head in his hands. The sessions with Severus had been helping his self-esteem, but that couldn’t stop the stream of worry and fear that Severus would hate him now.

“It’s going to hit the news; he’s going to hate me.” Draco looked mildly alarmed to see his friend looking so close to a breakdown over something that was likely to happen.

“Unless you kept it secret your whole life, it was inevitable. Just give him some warning, he’ll be fine.” Harry still looked worry, but nodded anyway, “If it makes you feel better, we’ll all come with you when you go to tell him.” Harry sent him a relieved smile as Ron and Hermione agreed with Draco.

“Best to get it over and done with, right? After breakfast.” Harry sounded surer than he felt, suddenly wishing he had Teddy here so he could use the soft baby scent to calm him.

Harry felt a little like he was off to his slaughter as he headed with his bodyguards to Severus’ quarters. He looked confused to have the group descend on him so early in the morning.

“Harry, Draco, Granger, Weasley, is everything okay?” Harry felt very shy all of a sudden, he leaned against the doorway, not daring to look up at his father.

“I may have accidentally let the cat out of the bag?” He phrased it as a question, though it very much was not. Draco huffed with exasperation.

“He referred to you as Dad in front of the rest of our year. Parvati will have it around half the school by now. This blockhead thought you’d be mad.” Severus breathed in to settle his nerves.

“You are not acting so… reticent because you are ashamed?” Severus felt like it was something he needed to know. Harry’s head whipped up, his head shaking vehemently.

“Of course not. All I’ve ever wanted is family that cares, I was shocked at first but I’m glad. I know you’re a private person, I thought you’d be mad.” Despite feeling awkward in front of the other Gryffindors, Severus made a point of wrapping his son in his arms, resting his chin on his son’s head. He didn’t know if he was angrier at Lily for keeping it from them, or at Dumbledore for leaving Harry with muggles that had destroyed his self-esteem so.

“If you are not ashamed, something I am glad of, the logical course of action is to take this to the paper before they print their own frivolous stories. My marking can wait.”

Harry felt exhausted but more secure in his paternal relationship with Severus by the time they returned from both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Like him, they seemed to think that a lot of the blame lay with Lily, it had been before Severus had officially became a Death Eater so her claims of protection were largely unfounded. Harry had been subjected to an inheritance test, if his mother’s letter hadn’t confirmed it, then the sheet of paper did. Harry didn’t miss the distinctly proud look on his father’s face as he had looked at the results. Harry was glad to see that James was also on the sheet as adoptive father. Harry wondered if Lily had ever told James the truth up in heaven, that his only heir was a biological Potter. Technically, with Harry’s parentage, the Potter line was ended, it only continued in name.

His three friends all gathered around him as he returned, Draco sporting a very specific ‘I told you it would be fine’ look. Ron, bless his heart, still looked a little confused over the whole thing though he was sure the man would come around eventually.

“I’m glad I suggested a drink tonight now.” Hermione, who had been hugging him, let go and let out a giggle. She knew how much Harry hated the media outlets.

“Does that mean we have to call you Snape now?” Ron looked more disgusted by that than the fact the Severus was Harry’s dad. Harry let out the first genuine laugh since he had slipped up this morning.

“Nah, I’ll still be Potter unless dad chokes it without producing another kid, as then I’d be Lord of both houses.” Ron nodded; he could accept that. He was still convinced Snape was a vampire, so he didn’t have to worry about Harry’s name changing any time soon.

“Good, let’s go for lunch.” Hermione and Harry shared a look at the single-minded nature of their best friend, before following on behind him to the great hall. After lunch, despite usually spending the afternoon with his three friends, he told them he’d see them at Lunch. He wanted to get on with some work he had missed at Lunch, but first he went for a walk around the lake, the water helping to clear his mind.

On his way back up he spotted Charlie, he was jogging, the shirt he was wearing sticking to his body from sweat. While Harry genuinely believed that Charlie wasn’t right for him in the long term, he couldn’t stop the blush at the sight, he would have to be blind to deny that Charlie was an attractive man. He grinned as he noticed Harry, slowing his jog to a walk.

“Heard some interesting news about you on the Hogwarts rumour mill.” His grin was cheeky as he subtly led Harry towards his hut. Well maybe it wasn’t subtle, Harry had picked up on what direction they were headed but decided he didn’t mind.

“If it’s that Severus Snape is my father, then it’s not a rumour. If it’s anything else, then probably just a rumour.” Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Well you kept that one quiet, wondered why he was no longer a miserable bastard,” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that, he really had been miserable during the war, but for good reason, “Mum might just have a heart attack. Whether it’s from the shock or the panic over having to knit even more sweaters is yet to be told.” Harry laughed heartily at the mental image of Severus Snape, dungeon bat of Slytherin, wearing a Weasley custom-made sweater.

“Why would Molly need to make more sweaters.” It was obvious who Charlie meant, but he wasn’t sure why Molly would knit his dad a sweater.

“You know Mum,” His tone was distinctly fond, “She can’t help but to adopt anyone. You’re already family, so Snape will be dragged along with you.”

“I think my Dad’s going to end up marrying Cissa Malfoy.” Charlie rose his eyebrows at this.

“Okay, there’s a lot to unpack there, squirt. Firstly, very strange to think of Snape marrying _anyone._ Secondly, _Cissa_ , a little familiar there? You been consorting with Malfoy’s? Finally, I would kill to see prim and proper Draco Malfoy in one of Mum’s sweaters.” He laughed at his own mental image.

“They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks at our weekly lunches. It’s all very adorable. And yes, Cissa has also kind of adopted me as an honorary Malfoy. It was during the summer, I didn’t want to stress your Mum any more with my own worries, so I sent Cissa a spur of the moment letter. It’s not a decision I regret. But you certainly have a point about the sweaters. I would love to see it too.” Charlie didn’t have that characteristic grin on his face, he looked like he was genuinely considering his words.

“I know she wouldn’t have minded, but as selfish as it is, I’m glad you didn’t. Summer was… difficult. She did such a good job of keeping it together in the day for George, but then night would roll around and we could all hear her crying herself to sleep.” Harry hugged Charlie tightly, he couldn’t imagine what it had been like for them, while they considered them family, he hadn’t grown up with them. Harry didn’t comment on the fact that Charlie’s eyes were red when they pulled back.

“How is George?” The haunted look that hadn’t quite left came back full force.

“Honestly? A bit of a mess, the early days of summer were worst, he kept… I don’t know… forgetting. He’d talk as if Fred was still there. I think it was only because of Mum and Angelina that he didn’t join Fred. He’s thinking of opening the shop back up, I think it makes him feel a little closer to Fred. I can’t believe they ever managed to open it; George still hasn’t told us where he got the funds to.” He shook his head, partially in disbelief and partially to remove it of the darker thoughts. While Harry had stopped hugging Charlie, one of his hands still rested on the elder man’s arm which he gave a squeeze. The smile he received in response was tight but grateful.

“I gave them the winnings from the Triwizard’s tournament. Mr. Diggory wouldn’t take it, and I wanted nothing to do with it. It was a good compromise to see their dream realised.” While the sadness didn’t completely leave Charlie’s eyes, he let out a genuine bark of laughter.

“Of course, you were the Mystery Investor.” Charlie supposed it made sense, there wasn’t many people who would both be willing and able to give the twins the sort of money to open a shop. Charlie was glad his brother got to see his dream realised before he died. He was glad George had something tangible to hold onto.

Both were glad to move onto lighter topics after that, Harry enjoying Charlie’s company as much as he always did. Sometimes Harry thought it was a shame the Charlie was likely never to want to settle down.

When he checked his watch, Harry swore.

“I could dock points for that you know, Mr. Potter.” There was a teasing look in the redhead’s blue eyes making it clear he wasn’t being serious.

“I have plans with Ron, Hermione and Draco tonight. I was going to spend this afternoon working.” Harry bit his lip; he should really stop losing track of time when he went to visit the second eldest Weasley.

“I guess my company is just that irresistible.” Harry wasn’t too inclined to disagree, though he still glared at his companion for good measure.

“Maybe so, but it’s dinner time now. I’ll just have to make it up tomorrow.” Harry would have to remember not to go _too_ hard tonight else he’d be too hungover tomorrow.

When he sat down for lunch, ever the academic mind Hermione asked him about his work.

“Did you finish what you intended to?” Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“I bumped into Charlie on my walk, I’ll just have to knuckle down tomorrow.” Hermione let out a small disgruntled noise in the back of her throat turning back to her meal.

“You spent the whole afternoon with my brother? Trying to replace me as your best friend?” Before Harry could say anything, Draco leaned past Harry to Ron conspire with him.

“Mother suspects Harry would like to use Professor Weasley to become an official Weasley.” Harry blushed, he wasn’t quite sure if it was from Draco’s weird wording or the man’s presence. They were all blowing it out of proportion.

“It was one afternoon. There is nothing untoward going on, be quiet Draco, you’ll make poor Ron sick and then he’ll be miserable all evening.” Draco shrugged, sitting back in his own place, but his eyes still twinkled with amusement. Harry might have been joking but Ron did look a little queasy at the thought of his best friend and one of his brothers.

“Please don’t Harry. Charlie’s not a long-term sort of guy.” Harry fought the urge to laugh.

“Don’t worry Ron, Bill’s already beat you to that warning.” Ron looked like he was worrying more.

“When did you see Bill and Charlie?” Harry grinned at the troubled look on his best friend’s face.

“Your mum and them helped me prepare Grimmauld for Teddy.” Ron didn’t have much to say to that, deciding that his dinner was more exciting than his brothers helping Harry.

When they were finished it was surprisingly Hermione who was most excited to start their evening’s activities.

“Come on guys, I snuck some Vodka and Tequila in my school bag.” Her eyes were alight with excitement. Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders, looking just as surprised as Harry to see her so gung-ho about drinking.

“You’re mighty excited, ‘Mione.” She grinned.

“It’s all been so serious; this is like a staple of growing up. And I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone other than you guys. Plus, we only have until curfew.

Hermione in her desire to experience what she called a staple of growing up had gone a little too hard too fast. She wasn’t out of it, but she was certainly more vibrant. No, vibrant wasn’t the right term, drunk Hermione was very, very horny. It had started very subtly, a hand on Ron’s leg, the odd kiss. By her fourth drink she had decided that she would much rather make-out with Ron than actually talk to Draco or Ron.

Quite honestly, while buzzed, Harry was not drunk enough for the sight of his two best friends practically dry humping each on his couch not to bother him.

“’Mione!” She shot up, her eyes dilated, partially from the alcohol and partially from her position, “I love you and Ron dearly, but please go back to your quarters if all you’re going to do is make out.” She blushed just slightly, she nodded just slightly before sitting next to rather than on Ron as she had been as if she was going to stay. Harry was surprised he thought she’d have taken the option to leave. Apparently, so did Ron. He jumped to his feet, pulling Hermione with him.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, boys.” Hermione looked ready to complain until Ron whispered something in her ear that made her giggle giddily. Harry did _not_ want to know. Hermione and Ron, throwing quick goodbye’s over their shoulders. At least _they’d_ have a good night.

“Drunk Granger is certainly something.” Harry flashed his eyes to Draco, still a little alarmed by his best friends’ behaviour. The blonde looked more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him, his hair sticking up slightly, his silver eyes laughing, lips quirked up.

“I wasn’t quite expecting that, that’s for sure.” Harry chuckled lightly. He hadn’t had much to drink, conscious of the fact he had work to make up tomorrow thanks to Charlie.

“So, what are we going to do for fun now your bodyguards have left?” Harry wasn’t sure what gave him the idea, maybe it was Draco looking so relaxed, maybe it was his small crushing coming to the head, maybe it was because he just hadn’t got off in too long because of being conscious of Teddy, but Harry suddenly had a _great_ idea.

“I have some ideas.” His smirk was nowhere near the masterpiece that his father’s or Draco’s was, but Harry wasn’t sure it mattered because before the blonde could process it, Harry had started to kiss the man.

Draco responded in kind, lips melding together in a heady kiss. Harry’s hands lifted to Draco’s cheeks, caressing the soft skin there. Then seconds later, breaths coming off in quick pants, Draco pushed away.

“Harry stop. This isn’t fair to you.” Harry, eyes still a little clouded, was just a little confused.

“What do you mean? I kissed you.” Draco sat back, putting distance between them to calm himself, a hand running raggedly through his hair.

“Something you wouldn’t do without interest. I haven’t known you for long, but I do know you, and you’d want a relationship, if not for you then for Teddy. You want hearts and flowers, _romance_. Harry, I wasn’t just trying to put my mother off with my comments, I just very genuinely am not interested in relationships. I’m not romantically interested in people, my friends would talk about their crushes and while I could agree they were physically, sexually attractive, I’d just be so very confused when they’d talk about wanting to romance them.” Harry let out a small ‘oh’. He had thought Draco had been putting his mother off.

“You’re right…Thank you for telling me.” He felt a little awkward now, unsure what to say, “Do you want to watch a movie?” He had nothing better to do. Draco smiled a little tightly at him, he suspected the other was just as awkward as he was.

“I respect you too much to lead you on, plus we annoy each other way too much.” Harry laughed at that, as much as they got on now, they still argued a lot of the time if merely just for the sake of it. Harry pushed a film in, pulling a blanket over him.

“Would be a bit weird in the long run. My dad’s gonna marry your mum, just you watch. That’s why I’m not with Dad tonight.” Draco’s eyes widened at that.

“I can’t believe mother didn’t tell me! You’ve got to tell me what you learn tomorrow!” They shared a grin at that. Harry might have been harbouring a small crush, but just maybe they’d be better off as brothers.

Harry felt rough but not hungover the next morning. Harry was glad, he had too much work to be getting on with to deal with a hangover. He was glad that he’d be able to pick up Teddy again tomorrow. He’d agreed to pick up Teddy after his classes, he was sure the teachers would be glad for a day of respite.

Harry and Draco shared a grin as Severus walked into the great hall. It was very obvious that the man looked very pleased with himself.

“He looks like he’s trying not to skip.” Harry snorted at that; it was a rather accurate representation.

“Must have gone well then.” Again, they shared a look, saying that they were glad. Both of them cared for the other’s parents, even if Harry had come to care for Narcissa in an unorthodox way.

Hermione blushed as she walked in the hall to see Draco and Harry already there, she looked about ready to bolt, if it wasn’t for Ron with his hand on Hermione’s back. He didn’t look quite so embarrassed, rather he looked extremely satisfied. His blue eyes grinning just as much as his lips. He slipped into the seat next to Harry.

“Morning mate, sorry to leave you so early. Hope the ferret didn’t bother you too much.” Harry laughed, he couldn’t not. It was good to see Ron so exuberant.

“We’ve both still alive that’s something.” Harry was surprised Draco didn’t comment, but a quick glance confirmed he was alright, apparently just not quite awake enough to comment yet.

Harry was very excited for his weekly session with his dad this evening, both because he had worked so very hard today, and because he wanted to know how Severus’ lunch with Narcissa had gone. Today had been made harder by all the whispering, the paper detailing his true parentage had been made public and now everyone was talking about him. He was kind of glad for his experience with the press, it allowed him to ignore it a little better. By the looks of it, it was only Severus’ exuberant mood that was stopping him from either hexing or removing numerous house points from his students.

“How did your date go?” Harry didn’t even wait until he’d sat down before asking the question, only plopping into his usual chair as he finished his question. Severus looked like he wanted to be annoyed but had failed miserably, a large smile, the largest Harry had ever seen on the man, lighting up the usually dark features.

“I already knew Narcissa was a magnificent woman, she just keeps confirming my suspicions.” He looked genuinely besotted and Harry really couldn’t argue with his father’s assessment of the woman.

“You may have gotten away with one date, but you do realise you will have to formally court her?” Courting was something Andromeda had taught him about. It wasn’t something he personally cared about, it was just dating with formal rules, but if he ever fell for a pureblood, he wouldn’t deny them their customs.

“I am well aware, son. I asked Andromeda for agreement to take her sister on a date, though, as her father is dead, I will have to ask Draco for a prolonged courtship.” Harry nodded, that made sense. And he knew Draco would say yes, they were both equally excited to see their parent happy.

“I can’t believe Draco is going to go from my enemy to my step-brother.” Severus’ lips twitched at that.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Harry,” His words contradicted with the hope that bloomed in his eyes, “Have you been okay with the gossiping? With the paper?” Harry was sure his dad was just trying to change the subject to stave off gushing about his new romance.

“I’m used to the press. They reported on most of my life. At least this time it’s the truth. The only thing I don’t like is how bad it makes my mum look, but I can’t blame them for that, I agree that her actions were wrong too.” Severus nodded. It had been difficult finding out about Harry, both because of the nature of the information, but also because it shattered his idyllic image he had of Lily. Hindsight was 20-20 though and while he would always hold those years dear, he could see other faults he had always ignored. If his ideas of Lily hadn’t been broken, he wouldn’t have Harry, and likely he would have still been pining after a decades dead woman and failed to notice that he had options right in front of his eyes. Narcissa understood him so much better than Lily could, she understood both the light and the dark within him, understood the realities of a difficult childhood and walking the Dark Lord’s line.

“Are you okay, too? You’re not as used to the press as I am, dad.”

“Maybe it would have bothered me once upon a time, but quite honestly I can’t truly bring it within myself to care.” And he could not. He had his son, he had a wonderful Godson, that despite some shaky steps was growing into a wonderful young man, and he had a promise of new love. Severus Snape wasn’t used to categorising his emotions as Happy, but there really were no other words for this feeling.

Charlie woke up on Monday morning feeling distinctly… grumpy. It wasn’t often he felt that way, he was possibly the most easy going off all his sibling, he wasn’t as reactive as Ginny or Ron, wasn’t as emotional as Fred or George (though both tried hard to hide it behind humour, and he wasn’t as uptight as Percy or Bill (though his elder brother had certainly loosened up as he’d aged). He was just Charlie Weasley, second eldest in a group of seven. So, when Charlie was grumpy it usually meant something was amiss, that something was bothering him.

It wasn’t until his free period at the end of the day that he realised just what had put him off kilter, he’d pulled his coat on (winter had snuck upon them, and it was much too cold without) to go pick up Teddy from Professor Pennyweather as he usually did. However, it wasn’t until he opened the door, a blast of freezing Scottish winter invading his room, that he remembered that Teddy was still with his Grandmother. A wave of significant disappointment flowed through Charlie, he’d come to love his time with Teddy over the last couple of months, the boy always put a smile on his face. And if he didn’t have Teddy then what reason did Harry Potter have to come to his hut.

Charlie wasn’t quite sure why that would make him grumpy, so being as he had still got his coat on, he stepped through the floo to the Burrow. His mother would have answers, she always did.

He wasn’t surprised to see her in the kitchen when he arrived, by the smell she was baking something (he’d have to nick some before he returned to Hogwarts), still she turned around at the sound of the floo. Her eyes lighting up as she dusted her hands off to give her son a hug. There was a point when Charlie was around ten that he had thought he was too old for such things, now he was older and wiser and so sunk into the embrace, knowing there was no such as being too old for a hug from your mother.

“Charlie-boy what brings you here?” There was no frustration in her voice, just genuine curiosity. He couldn’t blame her; he didn’t drop in nearly as often as he should do.

“I just came by for a chat, mama.” He ran a hand through his hair. Immediately Molly put her baking on a timer, leading Charlie to one of the kitchen chairs and settling opposite.

“Something’s bothering you son, I can see it in your eyes. Plus, you never run your hands through your hair when upset, the only of my boys I’ve ever seen do that is Harry.” Molly knew her boys, Charlie’s usual giveaway was rubbing one of his hands in the other. She’d heard from Ron enough to know that Charlie and Harry had been spending time together, though she didn’t realise it was enough for her son to pick up the boy’s habits. Though when Charlie blushed at the assessment, she wondered if her son’s distress had something to do with Harry Potter.

“It’s just a habit I’ve picked up.” Charlie shrugged, while he wanted to talk about it, he wasn’t sure where to start.

“Ron tells me you’ve been spending a lot of time with Harry, longer than he spends with his other professors.” Ron was a snitch, Charlie decided, though it gave him an opening.

“He stays for tea when he comes to pick up Teddy. All the Head’s of House have lessons, so I was given baby watching duty. There’s nothing going on.” Molly developed a soft smile.

“Has there ever been a break in this little pattern you have?” She knew better than to ask Charlie direct questions, he would just clam up, she had to tease the information out of him.

“Not until today, he’s with Andromeda until Harry finishes lessons.” His face fell.

“You’ve come to care for little Teddy?” She phrased it as a question, but it was written all over his face.

“Of course, he’s great. I always thought I’d be terrible with babies, I mean yeah, the boys and Gin were easy, but you and dad all the horrible stuff. I love little Teddy, he’s a gem.” His eyes had lit up as he spoke of Harry’s Godson.

“You’ve come to care for Harry too?” Charlie looked confused.

“Course I have, Harry is practically family.” The answer came out so matter of factly, it warmed her heart to know all her boys also accepted Harry, though she knew they still hadn’t reached the crux of Charlie’s feelings.

“Charlie-Boy while I agree you are being incredibly dense right now,” She ignored the affronted look from her son, “You silly boy, you’re falling in love. I know that look.” She patted his cheek tenderly, he looked a little taken aback by her assessment, “I wasn’t entirely sure you ever would, I had resigned myself that the closest I’d get to grandbabies from you would be little dragons in onesies.” Charlie chuckled at that imagery, though Molly wasn’t entirely joking.

“You think I’m in love with Harry Potter.” Molly nodded, amused by the disbelief.

“Yes, and now I think you should get back. While I’m not sure about young Harry’s feelings, I don’t doubt that if you have a standing arrangement then he’ll be over as soon as he’s collected Teddy.” Charlie nodded a little absently, his mind still on what his mother had said, he kissed her on the cheek before stepping through the floo. It wasn’t until a little later that he realised he’d forgot to pick up an offering of whatever Molly was baking.

His mother had not been wrong, just as he was entering his hut, Harry was starting to leave, Teddy on his hip.

“Harry, leaving so soon?” Charlie chuckled as the man startled turning around, though the shock was soon replaced with a warm smile.

“I thought you were out; I wasn’t sure if we were still on for tea been as you hadn’t had Teddy.” Charlie shook his head, he decided that Molly Weasley was truly wise, and maybe just a little right, not that he was going to say anything yet. He held a hand out for Teddy, the boy familiar enough with him now to reach out.

“I went to talk to mum for a while, I felt a little restless without my favourite boy,” He grinned at Teddy in his arms as he said that, the boy hitting him in the nose. Charlie scrunched up, trying to glare at the boy but just chuckling instead, “Here I’ll go put the tea on.” Harry shook his head, a tender smile on his face at the sight.

“You’ve already stolen Teddy, you may as well give him some attention, I’ll make tea.” Charlie didn’t argue, taking Teddy to his couch. Charlie had a sense of _right_ as he looked from Teddy bouncing on his lap to Harry pottering around in his kitchen, whistling just slightly as he pulled mugs out the cupboard. Charlie had never done long-term before, it wasn’t that he wanted to, it just hadn’t felt right.

Harry was genuinely excited for Christmas, something that still came as a surprise for him. It had been another couple of months, and things were going great. Most of his schedule had stayed the same, yet inexplicably the times where he had used to study alone, he now found himself heading out to Charlie’s hut, there was something peaceful about both the surroundings and the company. Another benefit was that Charlie seemed to have less marking than the other teachers, so he often ended up engaging Teddy when Harry had his nose buried in some boring but very complicated textbook.

Unfortunately, all this extra time with Charlie had led to Harry developing quite a sizeable crush on his professor. The man was a natural flirt, and while he blushed every time the man made a comment, he couldn’t quite forget Bill or Ron’s warnings.

Harry was pleased to say his Dad’s romantic life was going much better than his own. Harry was convinced that Severus was about ready to give up his extra responsibilities as deputy and Head of House so that he could spend more time with Narcissa, as it was he pushed his marking even more together so he could take a regular day a week to romance the Malfoy widower. Harry and Draco both suspected that Narcissa would not be a Malfoy for much longer.

And so, without Harry really noticing Christmas had stumbled upon them. Harry was sure it was going to be the very best he’d had. Harry had been surprised when he’d heard that both Andromeda, Narcissa and Draco had been invited along with him and Severus to the Weasley’s Christmas Eve meal. Harry wondered if the only thing that had Molly inviting them to Christmas dinner as well had been the knowledge that Severus would undoubtedly decline.

Harry had completed his Christmas shopping just the other day, he had tired to buy all his friends and family something he though would mean something to them, and yet he had found he had put probably the most thought into Narcissa’s, his father’s and Charlie’s. The last one was certainly his crushing talking for him, but he hadn’t been able to help it when he’d seen it.

The very start of Christmas Eve had been very awkward. The Weasley-Malfoy feud was a well-known thing and it was very obvious that Arthur was trying his best to hold his tongue, not wanting to face the wrath of his wife. Likewise, Narcissa looked distinctly uncomfortable, her hand in Severus’ like a lifeline, certainly the Burrow was not the quality she was usually used to. Finally, though, the dam broke, Narcissa steeled herself after a glance at her boys and Severus. This wasn’t about her; this was about making sure those she cared about had the best Christmas. Draco had already gone off to find Ron and Hermione, and she had assumed Harry was much the same until she saw her Lion with Charlie Weasley, the man half hugging Harry and half trying steal Teddy from the man. Yes, she was almost sure that she would have to put up with the Weasley’s much more in the future.

“Thank you, for inviting us Mrs Weasley. I can’t imagine it was easy to invite two Malfoy’s and a Snape into your home.” She went in to kiss the elder woman, but the matriarch went in for a hug surprising Narcissa out of her composure. She did not need to look to know that Severus was grinning at her.

“Nonsense, Harry sees you and Draco as family, that’s enough recommendation for me dear. You just let me know if Arthur or any of the boys give you any trouble, I’ll straighten them out. And none of this Mrs. Weasley nonsense, it’s Christmas Eve and my name is Molly.” Narcissa had certainly had her doubts, right up until this moment. Molly was only a scant few years older than her, and yet Narcissa had a feeling even she and Severus were going to be mothered by the matriarch of the Weasley family. It was Narcissa’s turn to grin at Severus when Molly turned her attentions to Severus.

When they had managed to escape Severus started grumbling good naturedly to her, “I used to have a reputation you know, Molly would have never dared _hugging_ me back in the war. I’m nearly 40, I don’t need coddling.” Narcissa smiled affectionately, she had never imagined she’d ever fall in love the way she had with Severus, especially not with Severus. She hadn’t thought she’d ever be free of Lucius either if she was honest. He had never been cruel and had not trapped her through choices of his own, but he had trapped her nonetheless, their marriage had not been a loving one.

“Maybe coddling is exactly what you need.” She kissed his cheek, leading Severus to the lounge where Molly was passing out brightly coloured packages. Her two boys were sandwiched on one of the two sofas between a haggle of Weasley and Hermione Granger, her parents looking just as uncomfortable as she and Severus did in one of the large armchairs to the side. It was certainly only magic that would allow this many adults to convene in one room. Narcissa was surprised when she and Severus both received a package each.

“I’m sure it won’t be to all your tastes, but it’s a family tradition, I wouldn’t leave any guests out.” Narcissa opened the package to find a knitted jumper inside, it was clearly homemade, but it was of quality nonetheless. She had received hers in a surprisingly pleasant shade of grey, the letter N was knitted into the jumper too in an emerald shade of green. Severus’, she noted with some amusement, was mostly black, the letter S stitched in the same emerald as her own. Narcissa was strangely touched by the offer, that a woman would go to this much effort for someone her husband considered a family enemy.

As Molly had predicted, it was not to her usual taste, and yet she did not want to betray the kindness she had been shown and put it straight on. Narcissa did not miss the look of disgust her sister pulled as she pulled her own jumper on.

“That jumper looks strangely adorable on you, Sev.” Before he could grumble too much, she placed a quick kiss to his lips, though not too long, she could only imagine the disgust on the Weasley children’s faces at seeing their former/current Potions Master being kissed in front of them.

Harry had originally thought that Narcissa and Molly getting on was a dream, now he was considering it a nightmare. He had told neither (especially not Molly) of his feelings for Charlie, and yet both were separately sending him conspiring grins as he was seated next to the redhead. Draco had been placed next to him with Ron on his other side, while Hermione was opposite Ron with Narcissa and Severus on one side of her and her own parents on the other side. Harry dreaded what kind of trouble they could come up with together.

Harry had only ever seen so much food at Hogwarts and he had helped prepare this feast. He, Fleur and Molly had spent a good portion of yesterday and then some of today’s festivities in the kitchen cooking for the 19 people gathered today. Harry decided it was worth it, it was a magnificent feast, and while he hadn’t seen George often, it was the happiest he had seen the man since the War. George had very quietly asked Molly if he could leave one space free at the table for his missing twin some weeks ago, and so it had happened, a reminder of what was lost but none of them letting it dampen the Christmas spirit outside of a few melancholy moments.

With so many people gathered, two of which being young children, lunch was a noisy affair, in fact it was nigh on impossible to hear someone who wasn’t directly next to you. Harry wasn’t complaining, Draco had slowly, after their weird evening together, become a brother to him, and he certainly wasn’t going to turn down an excuse to lean into Charlie to be able to be heard, especially not when their legs kept brushing just so.

The afternoon was dedicated to games, it was during those games that Harry realised that while Narcissa’s certainly were, Molly’s conspiring grins weren’t directed at him, they were directed at Charlie, that Charlie was being pushed towards him as much as Narcissa was pushing him towards the redhead. Harry also noticed the affectionate but exasperated look he kept sending Molly as if he knew exactly what his mother was doing but didn’t want to fight it.

All too quickly as far as Harry was concerned evening came around, the designated cooks pulled to the kitchen once again to prepare some light evening snacks for those gathered. Everyone picked at the sandwiches provided, still a little stuffed from lunch. Harry guessed they only managed to eat that much thanks to the energy expended in their games.

“I know it’s getting late, but I was wondering if you’d all like to partake in another family tradition,” She waited for the adult guests to nod before carrying on, “Well we like to give one gift to someone else on Christmas Eve. You get to pick who you give the gift to, not who you receive from.” Everyone nodded as Molly led everyone to the tree, one at a time to pick out one gift that they had sent that they wanted to give to someone else. Harry’s was an easy choice, he picked up the gift he had chosen for Charlie.

Once everyone had settled back into their place, Molly guided everyone, in opening. Everyone went one at a time, Harry thought it was a precious moment, beautiful to see the care people had put into his gift.

Once Molly said his name Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable, suddenly feeling very foolish and overly sappy for the gift. Still, he passed over the gift to Charlie shyly.

“I hope you like it.” He didn’t say anymore, he had written all he had wanted to in the box, he had gotten an appreciation for the written word over the last few years.

Charlie opened the box, touched to see that Harry had given him his chosen gift. His mother had been driving him mad all day, pushing him subtly towards Harry, making sure they were together. He was now sure that Harry liked him, at least to an extent, but there was a weariness in his eyes. After a conversation with his elder brother, Bill had always been much better than him with affairs of the heart the man had admitted the wariness may be partly been his fault. If Bill hadn’t given him such good advice in response, he might have punched the man. Well probably not, but he had certainly been a bit miffed.

He unwrapped the box, a letter greeting him on top of what looked like to be some kind of jewellery box.

‘Hey Charlie,

Letters have faired me well in the past, so I figured it would be easier to say what I wanted to say on paper.

I’m sorry if my gift comes across as a little… sappy, both Bill and Ron warned me that long term isn’t really your thing, yet despite their warnings I couldn’t quite stop my heart running away from me. You’re an amazing guy, and both Teddy and I love you.

Okay, now as I write this, I’m very sure I’m being foolish, because it’s not just my heart on the line, Teddy has lost too much already and I already know that long-term and you don’t really go together. I know you love Teddy, but I’m not sure about me and I can’t put either of you through the hurt of a fallout from a fling.

Regardless, Seeker, the heart you receive is mine, though the heartbeat is Teddy’s.

Love,

Harry.’

Charlie felt a range of emotions as he read the short but heartfelt note. Part of it was amusement, it seemed they had gone down similar routes. Partly it was anger, annoyance, and a little hurt, that this was the opinion his brothers had of him. But eclipsing it all was an overwhelming hope. He pulled the lid off the box, encased in careful velvet sat a golden snitch. It wasn’t a regular snitch though; the golden ball was shaped into a heart. It was a beautiful piece, almost feminine. He pulled it out the box almost reverently, startling as the piece started to flutter as he held it in his hands. Except it wasn’t fluttering to fly, it was in a steady rhythm, one Charlie guessed was a heartbeat, by the letter, Teddy’s heartbeat.

“It’s charmed to match Teddy’s heartbeat.” The words came quietly and overcome with emotion clogging his throat, he wrapped his arms around the boy. He failed to see Narcissa Malfoy and his mother exchanging fond smiles or Severus Snape sending him a suspicious glare.

By the hug he received, Harry was confident that Charlie did not hate the gift. He was still no clearer on the man’s intentions, but he did not expect to be in such a public setting.

“Charlie, it’s your turn.” Molly had been pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. She had suspected that her son’s feelings were returned, a thought bolstered by Narcissa’s actions, but they hadn’t been confirmed until this point.

“Great minds think alike, so it seems.” Were Charlie’s only words as he passed a small box to Harry. Harry did not waste much time in opening the gift, laughing lightly as the first thing that happened was a piece of paper falling into his lap.

‘Merry Christmas Harry,

My mother informed me I was very dense. Not without context of course, I had come to her when I was upset one day. It was the day that I did not have Teddy for the first time because he was still with Andromeda. Molly Weasley, wise and wonderful woman she is, shed some light on why I was quite so miserable.

It felt like shutters had finally been removed from my mind and all I could see was you and Teddy. Back then I wasn’t sure how you felt, I know you enjoyed my company, but I wasn’t sure if you just saw me as another brother.

And so, as time passed it became very clear that if your reactions were anything to go by you certainly didn’t feel that way. And yet, you seemed to keep your distance. Sometimes I’m not as dense as my mother likes to think, and I guessed maybe there was something holding you back.

Or maybe I am, because soon after I went to visit Bill, he always has been just a little wiser about matters of the heart, which is where he confessed his little warning.

I’m not going to lie and say maybe it wasn’t just a little unwarranted, I’ve had my fair share of sexual partners. But I was never a player, both I and any partner went in with the same intentions. It wasn’t that I wasn’t ready for commitment, merely that I hadn’t found anyone I wanted to commit with.

Maybe that’s why I didn’t recognise when I started to fall for you, I’d never felt those feelings before, I just knew I was grumpy because I didn’t get to look after Teddy that day, and that I thought it meant I wouldn’t get to see you either.

I know Teddy is your world, it’s just another thing that is very, very attractive about you, but he means the world to me too. Despite my brother’s warning Harry, for the first time in my 26 years of life I am very ready to settle down and be a family, me, you and Teddy.

With Love,

Charlie.’

Harry had to hold back tears, he looked up at the man beside him, if his sincerity hadn’t been heard in his words, it was written in his eyes. Harry turned back to the gift, pulling the lid off. His heart stopped, the view that met his eyes was beautiful. It was a rather large pendant, by it’s nature Harry could only assume it was handmade.

It showed a dragon, its eyes made of a gem that matched Charlie’s eyes almost perfectly, next to the dragon was a phoenix, it’s eyes an emerald green. Each creature brought their outer wing in front of them, he very tips connecting, and poking out behind those connected wings was a baby wolf, the very tips of it’s fur a bubblegum pink. Tears that Harry managed to hold back at the letter shed now, as he wrapped his arms around Charlie. He missed Charlie’s panicked look to his mothers.

“Shh, you weren’t meant to cry.” Harry laughed at that, though it sounded a little wet behind his tears.

“It’s too beautiful not to. It’s perfect. Thank you.” There were more words he wanted to say, words he daren’t say, instead he handed the pendant to Charlie, “Put it on?” He caught just the edge of Charlie’s characteristic grin before he turned around to allow Charlie to fasten the clasp.

As Harry went to sleep that night, Harry wasn’t quite sure how Christmas day could beat its eve.

As Harry suspected, Christmas Day did not beat Christmas Eve for him. And yet it was perfect. He had never seen Draco quite so _excitable_ , likewise both Narcissa and Severus had truly relaxed, all of them opting to stay in their pyjama bottoms and, surprisingly, their Weasley jumpers. Harry was surprised, and a little warmed to see them all wearing the garb. He would have to tell Molly when they next saw her.

Narcissa had initially intended for the house elves to cook Christmas lunch for them but both Harry and his dad had argued against it, saying Christmas should be home cooked. Harry and Severus had taken on most of the work, Harry’s upbringing and Severus’ proficiency with potions translated well into the kitchen. Once everything for the main lunch was prepared, they started on some baking, pulling Narcissa and Draco unwillingly into the kitchen with them.

By the time they left, they were all grinning, the Malfoy’s proud of their accomplishments, hairs smattered with bits of Cocoa powder and flour from an escalated exchange of words between Draco and Harry which had descended into a food fight. Severus and Narcissa had looked on fondly until a bit of flour landed in Narcissa’s hair. At which point, with a grin to Severus, she had declared war on her Dragon and Lion.

Their bakes would undoubtedly have burnt if not for the charms set on the oven, for which Harry was glad. He hated to see food go to waste. Andromeda had joined them at lunch, a meal that was a pleasant ordeal. Teddy had loved trying all the different new foods, though much to Harry’s dismay had turned his nose up at the Pigs in Blankets.

While Harry treasured all the presents he received, even those that were mere sweets, maybe the best gift was seeing his parents happy. Narcissa may not have biologically been his mother, but it’s how he felt about her in his heart.

After the very last gift, or so they thought, had been handed out, Severus turned to Narcissa.

“Past me would probably hate me for doing this in such a clichéd manner, on Christmas Day, and yet I don’t find I particularly care. You know that I never thought I would love again, maybe a foolish notion, but how I felt nonetheless, and yet I found love again, and it was with you. I am not a changed man, you did not ask that of me, I am a softened, better version of myself than I have ever been, the bitterness I have carried with me for so long has been washed away. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, both inside and out.” He stopped his words to pull out a box, sinking to his knee in front of Narcissa, “You and our boys,” He looked up for the first time since his speech to look at Draco and Harry as he said that, “Have made me the happiest I have ever been. I know we have only been courting for a short while, but I would be honoured if you’d continue to make me this happy from now until we die. Will you marry me?”

And as Narcissa accepted the ring, her yes wrapping around tears, Harry wondered if any of this would have ever happened if he’d never started to write letters to Narcissa.


	3. Epilogue

Severus Snape was going to kill him, of that Charlie was sure. Sure, he and Harry had been together for five years now, but it was still the man’s son he was going to ask to marry. There would have been a time when the question Charlie was going to ask Severus would be a question posed to his own father, until the truth had outed the man acting as the closest to a surrogate Harry had. Charlie wished it was still his own Father he had to ask.

But it was not, and he cared too much about Harry to not ask the man’s father. Before he knocked on the door, he placed a hand to the chest, a nervous habit he had picked up since that Christmas all those years ago, because nothing could calm his nerves quite like Teddy’s heartbeat underneath his fingertips.

It was entirely too quickly before the door to the Snape household was opened as far as Charlie was concerned, though his nerves were abated by the hug he received from Narcissa, Lyra tugging his hair from her place on her mother’s hip. Narcissa only realised the mischief when she went to pull back, with apologetic eyes to Charlie she unwrapped the three-year-olds hands from around the man’s hair.

“What brings you here Charlie? It’s not often we see you here without our Lion.” Narcissa had not stopped her nicknames as time went on, in fact she used them with increasing frequency. Charlie rubbed a hand through his hair, with so much time spent with Harry he hadn’t reverted back to his own nervous habits except in the direst of situations.

“I have something I need to ask Severus.” Narcissa’s eyes lit up, a small smirk lighting up her face.

“It’s about time if you ask me,” She’d started walking through the house, “Oh, I’ll have to call Molly, there’ll be an engagement party, then the wedding, so much organisation.” Charlie breathed in, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or bang his head against a wall. His mother had always been a force to be reckoned with, Charlie hadn’t thought it could get worse. He had soon discovered that it could, in fact, get worse when you added Narcissa Snape into the mix. Though they had been a bit unsure of each other at first, they had bonded over their mothering instincts.

“He hasn’t said yes yet.” Charlie wasn’t sure if he meant Severus or Harry at this point. Narcissa didn’t seem to care, waving him off.

“Nonsense, have you got the ring yet?” Charlie’s reply was cut off.

“And just why would young Mr Weasley require a ring?” Charlie was sure his heart stopped when Severus appeared in a doorway, dark eyes assessing the situation as he leant against the door jamb.

“Charlie has come to ask you a question.” Severus’ lips flickered up before he schooled his expression. Charlie got the distinct feeling the man was trying to intimidate him, it wasn’t often the man resisted his wife’s charms, not when their daughter was also there, all dark eyes and blonde hair grinning up at everyone and everything.

“So, it’s finally time.” Charlie swallowed, between the dark look and his own nerves he wasn’t sure what the phrase meant. He hadn’t been a Gryffindor for nothing though and so, ploughed on heedlessly.

“I came to ask you permission to marry your son. While I don’t explicitly need it, I know it would mean a lot to Harry.” Charlie nodded at the end. Trying not to fidget under the stony gaze he was receiving. He didn’t think he’d ever see that expression again, thought it was a product of his miserable early years. And still, the silence pressed on, Charlie not daring to let his eye contact waver in case it was construed as weakness.

It was not Charlie nor Severus that broke in the silence, it was Narcissa, the woman huffing as she wacked her husband’s arm lightly.

“Stop it, Sev. Put the boy out of his misery.” Narcissa was only around 14 years older than him, but in her eyes, that was enough for him to be a ‘boy’ in comparison. Severus grinned at Narcissa, before finally returning to Charlie.

“I’m sure Harry would disown me if I dared keep you two apart. My answer is yes,” He pulled Lyra from his wife’s arms, the little girl curling into her father’s side, “Well, you never answered Cissa, do you have the ring?” Charlie finally grinned.

“Nah, I’ve got to go pick it up from the Jewellers today.” Severus nodded. Charlie, if shopping in Diagon Alley, rather than the closer shopping areas in Romania, only visited one store, a particular Jeweller that specialised in custom jewellery.

“Can I come with you?” Narcissa’s eyes were alight with curiosity.

“I’m sorry Narcissa, no one is seeing Harry’s engagement ring before Harry except me and the jeweller.”

Harry had been waiting for a time Charlie would gone for more than a couple of hours to complete his task. He handed Teddy to the Reserve’s childminder, a young woman who adored the children. He promised to pick him up by two at the latest then Floo’d to the Burrow. He failed to see the exasperated grin on Mary’s face as he left, she couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the team there that both the boys had had the exact same idea.

“Harry!” Came Molly’s pleased cry as Harry stumbled out of the Floo (He still hadn’t quite mastered it, more is the pity). He was still dusting off his robes when Molly enveloped him in one of his signature hugs, “What are you doing here? Is Charlie and Teddy with you?” Harry laughed at the woman’s exuberance, she never failed to put a smile on his face.

“Charlie is out shopping somewhere, Teddy is safe, I thought I’d come take this opportunity to talk to Arthur?” Molly’s eyebrows knotted together, before a grin spread across her face.

“He’s out in the shed dear.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly, because where else would her husband be, honestly? Harry placed a kiss to Molly’s cheek before heading out to the familiar shed. He knocked on it’s door, knowing better than to just walk into this place, who knew what would curse you. He waited until the door opened, Arthur ushering him in with a warm smile.

“How have you been Harry? What can I do for you?” While he had returned to his tinkering, it was clear that he was still paying attention to his guest.

“I’m well, Teddy has been playing up a little, but nothing we can’t handle,” The boy had missed his terrible twos and had instead gotten a case of frightful fives. Accidental magic didn’t help, “I actually came to ask you a question, Mr Weasley.” Harry fidgeted nervously, especially when Arthur put down his spanner to give him his full attention.

“Mr Weasley? You haven’t called me that in donkey’s years. Are you sure everything is alright?” He looked genuinely concerned, the expression warming Harry just a little.

“Iwaswonderingifyou’dgivemepermissiontomarryCharlieplease, sir.” Arthur had to hold in laughter at Harry’s rambling. He hadn’t picked up every word, but he’d picked up enough to know what the boy was asking.

“Of course, Harry. We’ve all been waiting for one of you to crack for at least 3 years now.” Harry laughed at that, wondering just why he had been so nervous in the first place.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Arthur just waved him off.

“You won’t be thanking me when you have both Molly and Narcissa pushing wedding magazines at you at all hours of the day.” Harry’s eyes widened at that, he dreaded to think. He’d seen them two together, he did not want to be their focus.

“If they get too overboard, we’ll just have to threaten eloping.” Arthur laughed at that. He could imagine the scandal in both women’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare return for Christmas then. Don’t forget to take some biscuits before you leave.” Arthur then returned to his work, Harry taking the dismissal for what it was.

He returned to the reserve with a smile on his face, grinning widely at Teddy as he fetched him from Mary.

Neither boy was sure how to propose now that they had the option. In the end, Harry decided that big public spectacle was not them. They put Teddy to bed, the boy tired after a day of causing mayhem, then he led Charlie to their bedroom.

“You know I love you right?” Charlie smiled strangely at him, as if he was asking a strange question.

“I’d wonder why you’d stuck around for five years if you didn’t.” Normally Harry would chuckle, but he was too nervous at this point. Instead he pulled his redhead into a blazing kiss, allowing himself to sink into it. When he pulled away, he looked into those oh so familiar blue eyes.

“I don’t just intend to stick around for five years, I intend to stick around until death do us part,” He pulled the ring box out of his pocket, he’d been carrying it around for days, “Will you marry me, Charlie?” Harry nearly laughed when Charlie started laughing, until the man reached into his own pocket, pulling out his own ring box.

“I was going to ask you. Thought your dad was going to kill me.” Harry joined Charlie in his laughter then, pulling the man as tightly to himself as he possibly could. They exchanged rings, Harry just a little mesmerised by the gem placed in his finger. With the bed just behind them, they made sure to celebrate their engagement properly.

Everyone had predicted the storm that was a Molly-Narcissa union, but no one was quite prepared for the reality. They had been in a tizzy since the day Narcissa had stuck her head through the Floo to tell Molly that Charlie had come to ask Severus for permission. Tears had fallen through laughter as Molly informed Narcissa in turn that Harry had come to Arthur for the same reason. Then they had waited with bated breath for the news to come through, already planning the aspects of the party, they just needed a date.

With how much fore planning they had, it had been a spectacle. Charlie and Harry had taken one look at the party, and swore they needed to prevent this for the wedding itself.

“I know you want a big wedding, but we don’t.” Charlie and Harry felt like they were going to the slaughter as they faced their mothers. They looked upset certainly, but finally Molly steeled herself.

“You’re right, it’s your wedding, we’ll just have to hold out for the young ones. What do you want?” With Charlie and Harry being the last to marry in either family, everyone else partnering off in the last few years, it only stood to reason that they would in fact have to wait.

“We want it here, just family and our friends from the reserve.” Molly narrowed her eyes.

“When you say friends, you mean people and not dragons, yes?” Molly had never quite gotten over her fear that Charlie would bring a dragon to the burrow one day. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to bring a dragon into an unprotected area with so many small children around, honestly mother.” While there were plenty of children at the reserve, they were protected under their own special wards that did not allow them near where the dragons actually were. The burrow had no such safety. He did not miss his mother’s sigh of relief.

Harry, surprisingly, was not nervous the day his wedding rolled around. He did not see the point, it was just fanfare for a commitment they had already made. In fact, knowing that Molly and Cissa had been tempered to a certain point, Harry was excited, those who were invited already knew just how much he and Charlie loved each other, but he didn’t mind a day dedicated to sharing that love.

The only hiccough that had come in the planning was when, somehow, the press had gotten wind of their upcoming nuptials. The wizarding world had been in happy uproar, they already felt they had been denied their saviour when not long after graduating he had swanned off to Romania to work at the Dragon Reserve. The solution had been surprisingly simple. Charlie and Harry sold the rights to their wedding ceremony to the Quibbler. With Luna already on the guest list, along with Neville and their young son, it was an easy solution that would satisfy the couples desire to privacy but the wizarding world’s desire for knowledge. Xenophilius had also noted it couldn’t be too bad for his business either.

Harry hadn’t actually seen the Burrow prepared for the wedding yet, despite been made to stay there the night before the wedding. Both Narcissa and Molly had been so very excited but very private about the planning. Charlie and Harry had been Floo’d in the night before, before being promptly separated much to their shared annoyance. _It’s bad luck to see your groom the night before the wedding._ Harry disagreed; he thought an inability to sleep well because he hadn’t slept without Charlie’s comforting weight beside him for years was bad luck. Though he assumed he was faring better than Charlie as he had lucked out to be able to keep Teddy with him, terror that he was now. Their view of outside, where the wedding was to take place, had been blocked by charmed windows that only showed the sunshine blazing through. He couldn’t argue the two women weren’t diligent.

Harry spent a while in front of the mirror fussing, feeling as uncomfortable as he ever did in the formal garb.

“Stop fussing, Harry. They look fine.” Harry spun around at the voice, before smiling as he saw his dad in the doorway, a bemused smile on his face and Lyra on his hip.

“They don’t _feel_ fine.” He said with a grumble. Even after five years of been dragged to events, whether it be at Narcissa’s request or the various weddings that had occurred, Harry felt no more comfortable in the garb. Teddy had spent the morning giggling at his father’s fussing, though less so when he had spent a good ten minutes straightening his dress robes that Teddy had just thrown on haphazardly.

“You could wear anything, Charlie wouldn’t mind.” Harry knew that, he’d bemoaned the dress robes forced upon him almost as much as Harry.

“No, he wouldn’t, but Narcissa would, and I do not want to anger her on my wedding day.” Severus smirked at that. Yes, maybe suggesting Harry turn up in anything but the dress robes was not his best idea.

“Hey mate, you all ready?” Harry smiled when Ron and Hermione arrived at his door, Rose nestled between them, while Hugo was probably outside already with the other young children. Naturally, Harry had chosen his oldest friends as his Best Man and Maid of Honour after acting in a similar capacity at their own wedding four and a half years ago. Ron had proposed to Hermione the same New Year that he and Charlie had exchanged their gifts and were married by summer. By the time New Year rolled around again Hermione had given birth to their first child.

The children who were old enough to walk had been nominated as flower girls and page boys and so both Rose and Lyra had been dressed in their prettiest dresses, a basket of flowers in their hands. Teddy likewise was dressed like a little Gentleman.

Harry smiled at Ron, a smile that couldn’t be argued as anything other than genuine.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life, we’re just waiting on Victoire and Scorpius.” While the pair were certainly not the only young children, they were the only ones old enough to be able to walk on their own and so had been chosen for the roll.

It wasn’t long before Fleur ended up in their little room, Victoire by her side, looking as much as an angel as her mother. While most of her features may have been her mother’s her eyes were all her father’s, that particular shade of blue particular to the Weasley clan.

“I am so sorry, I don’t know who’s been fussing more this morning, Molly, Bill or Charlie,” Her French accent was softer than previous, but still unmistakable, “Oh, ‘arry, you look so ‘andsome.” Harry smiled at his fellow TriWizard tournament competitor fondly.

“Thank you, and don’t worry, we’re still waiting on Scorpius. Here we’ll look after Vic; you go make sure none of the boys have destroyed anything.” Fleur laughed lightly, kissing her daughter on the cheek with a promise to behave before leaving the room.

Finally, the last page boy had arrived, Scorpius Malfoy had very much taken after his father. Like he had told Narcissa many times before, Draco had married Astoria Greengrass to produce an heir and a spare. Scorpius had come along first, then just over a year ago little Leo had followed. They were currently in divorce proceedings but remained good friends, Draco had been upfront from the very start that he was marrying purely to legitimise his children and Astoria had accepted that agreement.

“Well you don’t look nervous, that’s a good sign.” Draco was never one for just saying ‘hello’ in greeting. Harry shrugged at his stepbrother as the man gave their half-sister a welcoming kiss to the cheek.

“I might have been if you’d been much later. Scorpy hates the dress robes as much as Teddy doesn’t he?” Draco scowled. Whether it was at the name or because Harry had hit the nail on the head he wasn’t sure.

“His name is _Scorpius_ ,” then, before he left, “Mother wanted me to inform you to release the brats in five minutes.” He smiled genuinely then. Harry was sure that Draco had started to call children Brats as a product of spending too much time with Severus.

And so, five minutes later their wedding was beginning. The children led, letting flowers from their baskets decorate the walkway before Molly and Narcissa led them to little cushions on either side of the walkway. The children grinned as everyone looked at them, crossing their legs patiently as the next group stepped down the aisle. Bill was joined by Aleksander, Charlie’s very first friend on the reserve when he had first arrived, the pair acting as Charlie’s groomsmen. Behind them came Hermione and Ron, arm in arm as they took a stately pace down the walk. The unspeakables had been unwilling to give Hermione time off from work until she had mentioned the purpose was _Harry Potter’s Wedding_. She didn’t tell her best friend that of course. Ron had had a much easier time in the DMLE only being a mid-level Auror.

Bill clasped his clearly nervous brother on the shoulder before stepping behind him, Aleksander rolled his eyes at his friend, seeing the nerves as a little foolish, he had worked with both Charlie and Harry for just under five years and their affection for each other was so obvious it was almost disgusting. Hermione and Ron stood the back of the dais that had been erected for the wedding, waiting for Harry to join them.

Harry could only assume that Narcissa and Molly had done a wonderful job of the decorations for his wedding, however he didn’t get much time to see any of it before he noticed Charlie. His father was at his side, a guiding hand as he walked down the aisle, his gaze captivated by the redhead that he had loved for years now, taking in every feature of his face in a way that he rarely had time to do. He mapped out every freckle he could see in this light, the one scar on his chin received from an angry dragon, Harry as the Reserve healer had patched him up in no time, the injury tiny in comparison to the melodramatics Charlie had shown that had sent Harry’s heart racing with panic. He watched the way as his ginger hair danced in the gentle summer breeze, Harry could almost imagine the argument Charlie had had with Molly over tying it up, he smiled softly as he watched the way that Charlie’s eyes glimmered in the sunlight and with something Harry suspected was tears. He ran his eyes over the dress robes, almost wishing they weren’t a formality, wishing he could see the Snitch tattoo on the man’s shoulder that Harry had spent _hours_ tracing, or the snake curled around his right bicep, a magical tattoo that Harry had spent the odd moment hissing at in Parseltongue. He already knew it, but now walking down the aisle, Harry was reminded that he loved every little thing that made up this man, even his grumpiness in the mornings.

Harry Potter as a very young boy had spent hours praying and wishing for a family to call his own, people who loved rather than despised him, and as Harry danced in the arms of his Husband at their reception, all their friends and family dancing, talking, laughing around them, Harry Potter realised he had everything he ever wanted.


End file.
